Learning to Love
by Bibliophile Nincompoop
Summary: Itachi is the Uchiha prodigy, and Temari is basically a warrior princess. Whoop dee doo. That doesn't mean they have to marry each other! But with two forceful fathers and a signed contract, their destinies are kaput. ItachiTemari.
1. Hello

Title: Learning to Love

Summary: Itachi is the Uchiha prodigy, and Temari is basically a warrior princess. Whoop dee doo. That doesn't mean they have to marry each other! But with two forceful fathers and a signed contract, their destinies are kaput. ItachiTemari.

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

--

_True love comes quietly, __without banners or flashing lights. If you hear bells, get your ears checked.  
_

_~Erich Segal_

--

Chapter 1: Hello

"Son, I wish you'd dress more formally for this special occasion. You only graduate from the Ninja Academy once." Mikoto smiled at her son, propping her barely two year old on her hip. "Sasuke ask your brother, say please."

The infant smiled, his innocent obsidian eyes went big with excitment at the sight of his older brother, "Peas."

The Uchiha prodigy sighed in defeat, his adorable little brother was his one weakness. "Fine. I'll put on the suit." He walked gloomily up the stairs.

"Hurry honey, the ceremony starts in an hour!" The slim woman called up the stairs. "We are meeting your father there!"

The seven year old, walked down the stairs with fluid grace. He adorning a low pony-tail, one which his father had tried to convince his son to cut, and crisp black tuxedo. "I feel like I'm going to a funeral, no one else in my class is going to be wearing one."

"Well like your father always tells you, your..."

"Your not like everyone else. I know." The prodigy interjected.

The woman smiled lovingly at her son, "Plus we are going to meet the Kazekage and his children afterwards, they traveled all this way just to meet you, and talk to your father."

_Big whoop. _Many of nobles all over the world had come so see him, he felt like an exotic zoo animal on display. Itachi groaned as his mother latched onto his hand with her own and lead them off the Uchiha grounds.

A group of girls gushed at the sight of him, squealing in delight and pointing in his direction, but didn't dare come near though. They never came near him because they were to nervous or to scared, either way he was happy they kept their distance. Itachi had very little friends, ok to be truthful, excluding his brother, he had no friends. Because of all the girls going crazy at the sight of him, many of his male classmates instantly hated him. And the others disliked him because he was better than them. Not that Itachi rubbed it in their faces, he'd never do that. But his academy teacher made it a daily ritual. _Itachi is five years younger than all of you and five times better! _And other such comments. At first it made him slightly bashful, then it just got flat out annoying. It wasn't his fault, he didn't ask for this. He just wanted to be a regular kid.

They stepped into the auditorium of the academy, Itachi spotted his father immediately, who was talking to another man dressed in a white robe.

"Mom." He said pointing in his father's postion as she still scanned the crowd. She smiled and dragged him over there.

"Hey there's my boy!" Fugaku said aloud, rubbing the top of Itachi's head. The slim woman grunted and motioned her head towards the boy on her hip, "Oh, and Sasuke."

Itachi loved his father, just as any young boy did. But what his father did to Sasuke was disgusting, distasteful, but mostly unforgivable.

Before his father could introduce him to the other man, the Hokage appeared on the stage. Konoha's new Hokage was originally going to be Jiraya the toad sannin, but he refused. So they brought back Tsunade, even though she was kicking and screaming. "I need all graduates to come up onto the stage."

Itachi politely bowed and got onto the stage with his peers. The prodigy couldn't help but smile when he saw that all the other boys mothers' had made them dress up too, much to all their disdain. Most of the girls, which there weren't many, were wearing fancy dresses that made them look more like pageant queens than ninjas.

The academy teachers came up onto the stage and called off their student one by one, giving them there new headband and certificate. _Please don't let them make a big deal, please don't make a big deal..._

"Last but not least," an older teacher beamed. _Dang it. _"a student who excelled much farther than his older classmates, being first in his class, and fully living up to his title as the Uchiha prodigy. Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi sighed as the other students glared at him. He went over and accepted both of the items, and returned back into his place in line. The crowd erupted in applause, as all the students made their way off the stage. He was quickly swept away by his parents and out into the streets. The streets were cold, as the wind howled into their faces. Mostly everyone in town was at the ceremony, so there were but a few on the roads or in the shops.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To my room at the embassy." The Kazekage smiled forcefully. His smile was fake, only the keen eye could tell it though. His father didn't seem to notice, surprising for being chief of police. He's supposed to point out that kind of thing, sort of like a hunting hound to a hiding pheasant.

"Son this is the Kazekage from Suna." Fugaku said as he opened the doors to the extremely large building.

"Pleasure to meet you sir. I am Itachi Uchiha." He said with a bow.

The Kazekage gave his phony smile again, "Pleasure is all mine."

They filed into the elevator and went to the top floor, of course the ruler of a distant country gets the penthouse. The doors opened into a one way hallway and at the end was one open door. Which they heard loud female yelling.

The Sunan man sighed, adding a sarcastic, "My sweet mild tempered daughter."

"Keep your hands off my brother you big buffoon!" Came the angered delicate voice, Itachi wanted to see this girl. "Men I swear."

Mikoto covered her mouth as she giggled. The group entered to see two little boys on the floor playing, and a young girl shooing a bodyguard away from the boys.

"Temari." The Kazekage's deep voice boomed in the room. The young girl spun on her heels gaping at her father, noticing the company she bowed politely. He turned to the Uchihas and motioned to the pristine white couches, "Please sit. Temari get the boys."

Itachi sat between his parents, but was unable to take his eyes off of the blonde girl. She was strange, well at least different. Her golden hair was pulled up into four pig tails, her skin much tanner than most of the people he knew, and rather than a cute dress like most girls would wear, she wore a white kimono embroidered with silver butterflies with a red obi around her small waist. _She's kind of cute._

Temari returned holding a redhead in one arm, and a brunette latched onto her other arm. All these children looked so different, too different to be siblings.

"These are my children Gaara," he directed to the redhead, "Kankuro," he pointed to the brunette, "And of course you know Temari." The blonde blushed at the comment and let her brothers go back to playing while she sat beside her robed father. Sasuke wiggled from his mothers grasp and went and played with blocks with Gaara.

"Temari this is Itachi, my son." Fugaku directed her attention. Itachi went wide eyed, when she looked at him.

"Hi." The young boy said fighting the urge to stare at the girl.

"Hello." Her voice was soft but strong. Temari's eyebrows knitted together as she looked at Itachi hard. She stood up and walked in front of him looking at his face. "Are you tired?"

"Wha what?" Itachi studdered, his face felt so hot! _What is this girl doing?!_

"Temari." The robed man scolded. "Where are your manners? That's rude."

The blonde stuck her face nearly centimeters in front of his with a huge grin on her round little face, "You don't mind, do you Itachi-kun?" He shook his head quickly, his face still getting hotter. "See father, he doesn't mind. Come on Itachi-kun come play with me."

Before the prodigy realized what was happening, the small girl grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him along with her over to where her brothers were playing.

"I apologize for my daughter, she is quite high strung surprisingly." The Kazekage took off his large head dressing.

"I've never seen my son so bashfull in his entire life." The ebony haired woman smiled gracefully.

Both fathers looked at the two children talking, well Temari was more than Itachi. But he was soaking it up like a sponge, smiling. Fugaku had only seen his son smile like that very few times. At the same time the Kazekage looked at his independent daughter who had that rare and beautiful twinkle in her eyes, the one she lost when her mother died. The light bulbs flashed above their heads as they turned to stare at each other, they grinned in agreement.

"Oh no what are you thinking?" Mikoto asked worriedly at her husband.

"Sorry about taking you away like that." The five year old smiled. She didn't speak her age, she spoke as if she were older just like Itachi.

The ebony haired boy shook his head, "No thank you, I don't like my father showing me off anyways."

Temari nodded, "Me too. Umm I don't really know how to play any games, I'm not allowed to at home."

"Me too." Itachi sighed.

"So are you tired? You have little lines on your face, you can hardly tell, they are so ity bitty, but I can see them. My littlest brother Gaara is what the doctor calls an insomniac, that means he has a hard time sleeping. That's why his eyes have those light rings around them. My other brother sleeps like a fat cat, you could kick him as hard as you can and he wouldn't wake up. Trust me I've tried. But if you put hot food in front of his face and he'll wake up just like that." She snapped her fingers. Itachi smiled, listening to her rant on and on. Hardly anyone talked to him, it was nice. "Oh look at me talking faster than twister. What about you Itachi-kun?"

"I uh." Itachi couldn't think of a single thing to say to this girl. So he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "My favorite color is red."

Temari smiled from ear to ear, and Itachi's little heart fluttered. "That's my second favorite color! But only dark red or maroon, anything else is blah. I don't really like it. But my favorite color is purple. Well all shades of purple, especially light purple, like on those pretty but messy trees you have here Konoha. In Suna we don't have any pretty flowers or trees like you do. But I also like dark purples, like royal purple that you see on fat old queen ladies wearing. Oh oh and in between purples. I just like purple."

She giggled, and couldn't help but to laugh too. "Why do you have such long hair? Everyone at home has short hair."

Itachi grabbed his low pony-tail, "I guess I just like it. Do you?"

Temari scrunched up her face in thought, "Yeah, I like it. But I'm jealous, your hair is longer than mine!"

"So when she turns eighteen?" The Uchiha clan leader triumphantly smiled.

The Kazekage nodded, "Yes. I'll bring her every couple years, whenever my schedule permits it."

"Great I'll get the paperwork tomorrow." Fugaku shook hands with the foreigner. But his wife beside him frowned, shaking her head in hopelessness.

_I hope he learns to love her._

Mikoto yawned and looked at her sons, Sasuke was asleep beside the two other Sunan boys, and Itachi was still listening to Temari jabber away. It had been the most she had ever seen Itachi smile, it did her soul wonders to see him happy. Her son had been born into a title he didn't want, and was cursed by it. But the light was finally breaking through. "Honey, it's very late, we should take the boys home."

The Uchiha elder nodded, shaking hands with the Kazekage again, "It was great meeting you and your family."

"Pleasure is all mine, I assure you." The robed man saw them to the door.

Temari and Itachi had run to the elevator first, the flaxen haired boy took her hand in his and almost desperately asked, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I am leaving tomorrow." Temari said sadly, but perked up. "We leave at two in the afternoon, after my father's meeting with the Hokage. If you meet me before.."

"Yes." Itachi said a little to quickly. "Eleven, meet me outside the building."

"Ok." She smiled and hugged him. The boy didn't know how to respond, he was in shock, but his arms moved on their own accord wrapping around her lithe frame. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The adults chuckled at the two. Puppy love.

They said their goodbyes and the Uchihas disappeared down the in the metal contraption. Temari was soaring, her body felt as light as a feather riding the winds. For the first time since that fateful day, she skipped and danced around. She scooped up Kankuro's sleeping body, mentally wishing she went for the lighter brother instead, and danced with him around the room. The blonde laid her brother in the bed the three were sharing. And went to twirl with the other, the light sleeper immediately woke up after his sister picking him up, but went into a fit of giggles as soon as as she twirled holding him close to her chest.

"My little ballerina go to bed." Her father demanded in a soft voice, she stopped in shock. The man hadn't referred to her by that in years, let alone call her by an endearing name by any fashion. This day was just getting better and better.

"Yes.. dad." She ran into her room and laid the little redhead between her and the other snoring boy. "Goodnight boys."

The next morning Itachi woke up at seven, the blonde beauty still stitched into his thoughts. He went through his morning routine as usual, though he was up two hours earlier than usual. He even let his mom sleep in and took care of Sasuke putting him in his high chair and feeding him some cheerios. After the slim woman walked down the stairs, Itachi ran up to take a quick shower, and even tried a squirt of his father's cologne. It smelt like old man. Why did it smell so much better on his father?

He looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, _It's only nine-thirty._

"Mom I'll be back later." The prodigy announced before closing the front door.

"Wait!" Mokoto called after him but he was already running down the street, she gave a great big huff but chuckled, "Boys."

When Itachi reached the embassy he was still an hour early. "I am going to have to wait for.."

"Itachi!" He looked towards the front door. Temari was wearing another kimono, this one purple but the same red obi tied around her waist. Her two favorite colors, which were becoming Itachi's two favorite colors. Her golden hair was strung up in their usual four pig tails, and her turquoise eyes danced with giddiness. "Did you wake up early too?"

He nodded, and smiled as she looked at him and blushed. "Want to go get a ice cream?"

Temari's face scrunched up, something she obviously did often, "What's ice cream?"

Itachi wasn't often surprised, but this nearly shocked him right out of his shoes. His jaw opened and closed his words lost completely, so he sufficed with snatching her by her slender wrist and pulled her off into the midst of town.

They got to the tiny little hole in the wall shop in record time even though this was the busiest time of the day, one because they are small children who have the ability of squeezing into tight spaces, two because he is Itachi Uchiha everyone parts like the red sea for him, and three... because he had a short cut that bypassed all traffic.

Once inside, Itachi signaled to the shop owner, who came over with a great smile on his face. "What can I do for my best customer, and his lady friend."

Itachi cleared his throat at the last comment, "I am here for the same reason I was last time, the initiation."

"My goodness, how old are you young lady?" The shopkeeper looked at her astonished.

"I am five turning six very soon." She turned to her companion, "What is so special about this _ice cream_?"

"You'll see." Itachi said with a little smirk on his face.

The man in white returned with cone with ice cream on it, accompanied by a platter of circular balls of what looked to be rice.

"Try the cone first." Itachi watched amusingly.

"What do I do with it? Bite it? Lick it?" She stared at swirly brown and white that had started to melt slightly.

The flaxen haired youth grabbed her a napkin and put it around the cone, "Lick around it, so it doesn't melt on your hand."

Temari hesitantly did so, "It's cold."

The man behind the counter laughed, "It's supposed to be."

"We don't have this _ice cream _in Suna, we have a hard time keeping the freezers cold." She licked it again and warily took a bite from the top, holding it in her mouth. "It tastes like chocolate and vanilla."

"Those are the flavors. There are many more different flavors." Itachi answered. Then saw her take large bite from the ice cream, "Wait Temari, there's something I should tell you..."

The blonde quickly put her hand to her forehead, "Oh my brain is cold, ow, did you poison me?"

Itachi couldn't help but to laugh, the last time he was here Sasuke did the exact same thing with less words. "You have to eat it slowly or the cold will go to your head."

"It tastes good, but ow." She kept her hand to her forehead. "What is that one?"

The prodigy picked up the strange circular ball with his fore-finger and thumb, "This is called Mochi ice cream. It's basically ice cream wrapped in rice flour."

The Sunan girl followed suit and grabbed the strange _Mochi ice cream_ and took a bite. "It's kind of squishy, but it's really good. Is that green tea?"

The owner nodded, "Yes it is young lady."

"I like it much more than other ice cream that froze my brain." Temari smiled.

"It's called a brain freeze." Itachi sighed, "I've had many in my day."

The blonde scowled at him, "You're only seven, you're not old enough to say things like that. Trust me, my father says that a lot, and his stories are from when humans still looked like monkeys."

Itachi held in his laughter, but the shopkeeper busted his gut laughing, "My you are an interesting little girl."

"Thank you." She smiled, showing off her pearly whites. "Itachi-kun aren't you going to have some, you can have the rest of my cone, or we can share."

"No, you eat it." He said sheepishly.

But being Temari, she stuck the ice cream cone directly in front of his face, "Eat some, I don't have cooties. Just don't ask Kankuro if I do... he lies a lot."

Within the following two hours Temari had tried every flavor of ice cream in the entire shop. And Itachi had to hand it to her, she had good tastes, well sometimes. She hated anything too sweet so all the cotton candy and bubblegum and such flavors. The blonde claimed that coffee flavor made her feel older. Vanilla was simple but good. Strawberry was an ugly color but tasted pretty good. Chocolate was amazing by all means necessary, what would you expect from a girl? She extremely liked peanut butter for some reason or another, and when she found that it was mixed with chocolate she was in heaven.

"Hey kids here's your bill, and its almost one-thirty, so you," he pointed at Itachi with a great big grin, "better get your young lady back to her father safely."

Temari quickly swiped the bill looking over it as if she were an adult, and pulled a coin purse from her obi.

Itachi grabbed the bill, "I don't think so, I am the boy." He said firmly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She huffed, giving him a cold glare.

It made him feel as if he were a puppy being swatted at for going to the bathroom in the house. Itachi straightened, he didn't cower to anyone, especially not a girl! He stared back with menacing eyes, but was taken aback when her glare tripled his. _She's scary._

"How bout' you two go dutch." The poor man behind the counter offered. Not wanting the two kids to ruin a perfectly good day.

"What's that?" They asked in unison.

"Going fifty fifty. Itachi you pay half, and Temari you pay half." The two looked at each other, with inquisitive eyes.

The Uchiha nodded in approval, "Sounds reasonable." He grabbed out his wallet and they paid their halves, though Temari thought she should have paid more since she practically ate the store out of ice cream. Or at least she felt like it.

"Do you have any containers that I could bring home to my brothers?" Temari asked as she got on her tippy toes to look over the counter.

The man nodded, "What flavor?"

"One vanilla, and that yummy peanut butter and chocolate one." She said with a delightful smile.

The blonde reached inside her obi once again, but the ice cream man stopped her, "Don't worry about it, it's on the house."

He handed her the bag , and Temari peered at the ceiling for a moment but shrugged, "Thank you!"

They walked silently back to the embassy, the streets were still a little crowded, but Temari made sure to stay close to her new friend. Itachi didn't want to say goodbye to her, it almost felt like someone was taring out his heart with every step, he didn't want to feel alone. But finally, the building loomed before them, making them both sigh.

The duo stared at one another not knowing quite what to say, so Temari grabbed him like she did the night before and hugged him with all her might. And so did he.

She whispered a sad, "Goodbye."

"Bye." The young boy said as he turned an made his long trip back home, looking back every step of the way.

_Later:_

_"Owie!!!" _

_"Ahhhh!!!! My head is frozen!!!!!"_

_----------------_

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I do realize that this is out of Itachi's regular attitude, a bit oc. NO HE IS NOT AND WILL NOT BE, for the most part, DEVOID OF EMOTION. This is him growing up, becoming a different person than the one we currently know. But you have to realize he is still a child, in later chapters he will be kind, boring, and badass. Just like his regular self for the most part. I hope you enjoyed, will be updated next Saturday. Don't you hate it, especially us girls, when our mothers smell so good so we decide to wear their perfume but it never smells as good on us as it does on them?**

**Anyways, I ment to post this yesterday but I was at the beach soaking up the rays, I will update this story on Saturdays or Sundays nearly (if I can) every week.**


	2. Angels and Demons

Title: Learning to Love

Summary: Itachi is the Uchiha prodigy, and Temari is basically a warrior princess. Whoop dee doo. That doesn't mean they have to marry each other! But with two forceful fathers and a signed contract, their destinies are kaput. ItachiTemari.

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

--

_Quote_

--

Chapter 2: Angels and Demons

Two years later...

The beautiful blonde danced in the backyard, and not by choice. Evidently wind users are more in-tune with their abilities if they learn to be the wind. Her male instructor was a little embarrassed for dancing right in front of her the first time but got over it quickly. She had been his second student in over sixty years, and the other was a boy who had quit the instruction. But Temari had learned the steps, rhythm, and perfected it more so than her sensei in less than a week.

"You are a natural." The older man said happily. "If only your father would let me teach you more..."

Temari smirked deviously to her mentor, and he sighed knowingly. "What father doesn't know, won't hurt him."

"Fine, but just remember if we get caught that you threatened me in some non embarrassing manner." Her instructor waved his finger in front her round face.

She nodded with a smile, "I am ready."

Temari had practiced for weeks, at first it was difficult wielding the wind. He master told her to be loose, but firm. To be angry, yet calm. It was all an oxymoron in its self! How could she be two exact opposites and one single moment in time? Well she learned. It almost came naturally to her, soon the wind danced as her partner.

"Did you know that each element has its own ruler." The graying man told his apprentice, "And only one of them is a female."

"Let me guess, it's water." Temari sighed, "Why do girls always get the calm and beautiful elements?"

Her instructor laughed, "It's wind, Temari. The wind goddess. By her tales, she reminds me of you. Brash, headstrong, and determined. She was the exact opposite of what her element represents, just like you. Temari if you work hard, I think that you could rule the wind rather than work with it."

"Well how would I do that?" The blonde asked.

"With this." He handed her a large iron fan. "Once you are strong enough to wield it, is when you can force the wind to comply. But after that you will need to learn on your own, because even I have to work with the winds."

She admired the large fan with a loving hand, it had purple. Temari tried to pick it up, but no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't budge. The Sunan princess poked her arms, "I guess I got to work out."

Her father had wanted her to become a strong kunoichi, even against the council's protests. Ever since they had met the Uchihas he had pushed her over limits, something he had never done. When and if he came home, he took her to the training field and spared with her. Not going easy at all. She would come home with bruises, cuts, and broken bones but her father was just teaching her a lesson. He was doing the same with Gaara, but the young redhead would kill the people who came after him. But after all the deaths, the Kaze refused the two elder siblings to play with Gaara.

But Temari didn't listen to authority very well.

"Gaara?" Temari called around the Kazekage manor, "Where are you?"

She had been looking for him for a while, around this time everyday she would read a couple of chapters of a story to him. He liked the action and she leaned towards romance, so fairy tales were perfect. Even Kankuro had become a part of the ritual when he got out of tutoring.

"Gaara, where are you?"

"Temari." A gruff voice growled from the hallway behind her.

She spun quickly, she hated when her father snuck up on her. "Yes father?"

"What did I tell you about him." The robed man's eyes were aflame.

Temari stood her ground, "You said not to play with Gaara anymore. But I wasn't going to play with him."

"Do you want to die!?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently, "Stay away from that monster!"

The blonde pushed herself from the despicable man, "He's not a monster! You are!"

The Kazekage watched his daughter running down the hallway and locked herself in her room. He listened to her throwing her furniture around her room, shattering glass and splintering wood echoed throughout the house. She bellowed in rage and despair. He rested his hand on her door, his heart heavy. The last time Temari had gone on a rampage like this was when she came home from her mother's funeral. During the burial she had cried silent tears, but as soon as she entered their home she screamed on the top her lungs and thrown everything she could get her hands on to the floor and into walls. She spent a week in her room crying gut wrenching tears that made her vomit, destroying everything in her wake, and assaulting anyone who entered her room. That was the first told him that she hated him. She hated him for killing her mother, she had known what he did to his lovely wife. He had sacrificed her to Shukaku the demon within Gaara.

She hadn't cried since then.

He needed to finish this now, she may hate him more when she found out about the deal with Itachi's father, but she'd kill him when she found out about what he had in store for the demon.

The robed man walked into the living room, and stopped his brother-in-law. "Do it now."

The blonde man nodded and left the room.

Temari crept out of her room a little past eight, first searching the hallway for any sign of her father. The coast seemed clear. She walked towards the kitchen, but stopped when she saw Kankuro outside of their redheaded brother's room. The six year old boy, pounded on the thick wooded door. "Gaara are you ok? Let me in!"

The blonde ran up to Kankuro, "What's wrong?"

"Gaara came come crying and his head was bleeding, he locked himself in his room." Kankuro explained, his face was strung with worry.

"Gaara! If you're near the door you better back up!" Temari screamed to the door, she pulled out her hand fan. She summed up all the chakra her body could, and hurled her winds towards the door. The door flew off the hinges, crashing into the wall opposite of the doorway. The blonde and brunette scrambled into the room, and stopped shocked at the sight. The five year old was in the fetal position in the middle of the room, his sands whipping like vicious snakes around him, and he sobbed in agony.

"Gaara." Kankuro whispered, Gaara's eyes shot open. Sand slammed into the middle brother sending him flying into the hallway.

"Kankuro!" The blonde screamed, "Gaara what's wrong with you?!"

The possessed sands raged around the two siblings, Temari walked towards her brother. The sands went faster, but did not attack her. She kneeled in front of him, he choked on his tears, and grabbed for his sister holding her tight in his small embrace. He cried into her kimono, "I killed him. I killed Yashamaru! He hates me, he tried to kill me!"

Temari held her brother stroking her red locks gently, whispering "I'm here. I'm here. Shhh it's ok, everything will be ok."

The sands fell to the floor as soft snoring floated from Gaara. She wiped the blood away from his forehead, seeing was he wrote in his skin. Love. Temari smiled sadly, "I love you Gaara."

"No you don't." A demonic voice growled out from the redheads mouth. "You hate us, you want us dead."

"Gaara?" Temari's voice quivered.

He chuckled and opened his eyes, they were hollow. Temari gasped and released him. "Shukaku!"

"You'll try to kill us to." Her baby brother's face changed into the demon's, and sent the sand hurling straight for her.

Bloodcurdling screams pierced through the streets of Suna.

Patrol appeared on the scene within minutes, Kankuro was kneeling outside of the door holding his bloody hand. His sister's horrific screams, had him rocking back in forth crying.

A man with his face half covered in bandages stuck his hand into sand that seemed to spinning around in the room, he pulled back in pain. His hand was shredded from the sands, just like the brunette on the ground.

"Gaara please! It's me!" Temari wailed, the patrol couldn't even protect the girl, all they could do is listen. "You're stronger than that demon! Gaara!"

Slowly the sands died down, enough for the men outside to see the room drenched in blood. The girl reached out for her brother, his beastly features starting to take over his entire frame. Her body had deep gashes, that blood steadily poured from, her right arm broken so that the bone stuck out of her skin. Her body racked with violent coughs that made more crimson liquid gush from her mouth.

Kankuro burst through the sand that still circled the room, his body being scratched, but not as bad as before. The Patrol followed in behind him. He grabbed his sister's body, "Sis? Temari!" He turned towards his once beloved little brother, "You monster! What did you do?!"

The monster chuckled, and started to grow. His weight made the floors bend and screech until they finally gave way. The bandaged man grabbed the children before the could hit the street below. Shukaku destroyed half of the mansion with his great size. The beast towered over all the buildings, howling in rage.

The Kazekage stopped in front of the beast and his family, the bandaged man ripped Temari's limp body from the brunette's grasp. "Take her to the hospital, now!"

The bandaged man ran through the streets at impossible speeds, his heart sped up when the princess stirred in his arms. "Gaara."

"Don't worry miss he won't hurt you anymore." He tried his best to smile in reassurance. But it was a strange gesture on his part. "I'm Baki."

"Is.. is he ok?" She coughed up more blood, before loosing consciousness again. Baki could only stare at the girl in shock, was she seriously worried about her brother when he just mutilated her, ultimately killing her? He ran into urgent care, grabbing the closest doctor and dragged him further into the hospital.

----

One year later

Itachi waited with his new best friend Shisui, and his father, for the Sunan blonde. His body was perfectly composed other than his tapping foot, but he couldn't help it. It had been three years since he had seen her last, and not to mention she couldn't visit because from what the rumors said she was dead. But somehow she miraculously survived the assassination attempt. Evidently, an angry rouge ninja wanted to take revenge on the Kazekage.

He could see three figures in the distance, two tall and one short, his heart jumped into his throat.

His friend Shisui nudged his friend with his elbow. "You look like you're dieing, try putting on a smile or something. You younger kids.."

"You're only two years older than me." Itachi stated, finally finding his voice. He had met Shisui at his ninth birthday, being an Uchiha the poor boy was dragged along by his mother, and as soon as he got there he had escaped outside. Where he met Itachi, who had also escaped from his own party. At first the older boy didn't want to have anything to do with the younger one, until he talked about Temari. So then they started talking about girls in general, and it branched into many other subjects. They were nearly inseparable.

"So, two years is alot." Shisui said with a smile on his face, "But it's different with girls, they like older guys."

Itachi stared at the ground, "Really?"

"Yea, they also like funny and sensitive guys. At least you've got the age." The older boy chuckled, as Itachi socked him in the arm. He rubbed his arm and chuckled harder, though his arm really hurt.

Both boys held their breath as the young girl was close enough to see clearly. She was wearing a teal kimono, with the same old red obi, her hair was up in the usual style. A small sad smile etched into her lips. Her two body guard were being used more as bell boys, one held a large iron bar of sorts, and the other was holding two bags. Temari bowed towards them, Itachi noticed her eyes close painfully, but hid it perfectly when she stood straight.

"It's nice to see you all." She eyed Shisui. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you, I'm Temari."

He smiled, and offered her his hand, which she grabbed and shook firmly. "I'm Shisui, Itachi's friend."

"It's a pleasure." She nodded in acknowlegment. "Baki, Mutaro, thank you for accompaning me."

They nodded, Baki handed her the two bags she was carrying and Mutaro sighed in relief as he handed over the metal chunk.

"Itachi, grab the young lady's bags." Fugaku ordered as he went to grab the iron bar from the girl.

"Uchiha-sama," She said respectfully, "I don't believe that is a good idea."

He chuckled at the girl, "It's not a problem my dear."

"Ok..." She handed him the bar and he fell completely forward. Face first into the ground. The two boys gaped in horror and held back their hysterical laughter.

"What the hell is this?" The Uchiha elder demanded.

Temari picked up the fan gently from the man and placed in into the back of her obi. "Its my weapon. I am sorry Uchiha-san, but I warned you."

"Will I be safe with your luggage?" Itachi asked warrily reaching for her bags.

She contained her laughter, "Yes Itachi, I am sure you'll be fine."

"You're a wind user?" Shisui smiled when she nodded, "I am fire and a wind user."

Temari's eyes lit up, "Maybe we could train together one day?"

The older Uchiha boy looked down at his friend, who obviously growing with jealousy, "Yes all three of us will."

"Goodbye boys." She bowed again to her guards.

"Stay safe my lady." Baki said, his face hardened covering any emotion. "Remember your appointment with the Hokage in the morning."

She slightly smiled in acknowledgement, and the two Sunan men left.

"Good the babysitters are gone now." She turned to see Fugaku examining her figure. "Uchiha-san?"

"Why do you still need to see the Hokage? You look well enough."

Temari threw her hands in the air, "I feel as good as I look, but you know fathers..."

The Uchiha elder grinned, yes he knew. "Ok well lets get you settled in, then you can get reacquainted with Itachi."

It took them a while to get to the Uchiha compound, and the blonde stared in amazement when she entered. It was like a little village inside a village. Did these people think they're so high and mighty that they needed to have the own separate little world from everyone else? Obviously so, since they eyed her with disgust.

"Two long months." She muttered under breath.

All three boys looked at her, and she blushed. Knowing fully well they heard her comment.

The family home was very beautiful, simple yet elegant. A two-story, with all off white walls, with family pictures nailed all over the walls. It smelted like lilacs, just as her mother did. It made her smile, actual full mouth smile, for the first time since the incident with Shukaku. The thought made her frown again, as the beautiful Uchiha woman led her upstairs to the guest room.

"Would you like some help unpacking dear?" Mikoto offered gently, wanting to talk to her more about the rumors.

"I would like that." As she opened her two suit cases, hanging up her kimonos with the other woman.

"You act much to old for your age, you're exactly like my son." She chuckled.

Temari chuckled lightly, "Well when you've raised two young boys and yourself since you were four, you don't quite have a choice."

The woman stared at her dumbly, "What about your father?"

"He's the Kazekage, are last on his list, right after combining his hair. And my uncle was my only help, until he died." Temari said with a sigh, "I don't mind, I love my brothers."

"I don't believe rumors about your accident." The raven haired woman announced, almost afraid of the young girl's reaction.

The blonde looked at the other woman, "The Kazekage may not be a good man, but he is a great ninja. No man, weaker than him, can slip through our gates. Thats all I can tell you."

"Your father, you mean." The blonde raised a questioning brow to her elder. "You kept calling your father the Kazekage."

"He is the Kazekage before he is my father. Plus, I am not on great terms with him at the moment." Temari said, while slipping her empty suit cases under the pristine white bed. "I would love to tell you everything, but it's a national security type of thing."

Mikoto shook her head up and down, "I made some lunch, if your hungry." The blonde nodded.

Once entering the contemporary kitchen, Temari sat next to Sasuke, since Itachi was sitting next to his best friend. Mikoto dished the foods, struggling with all the plates.

"Would you like me to help?" Temari offered.

"No dear, I am fine. Thank you." She placed the first dish to her husband, then their guest, then the boys. "Shisui, don't you ever go home? Your mother gives me the biggest fuss over you being her all the time."

"It's your food, I simply can't live one day without it. You don't honestly think I stick around because of the prodigy do you?" The boy chuckled wrapping his arm around his younger counterpart. Which Itachi quickly pushed away. Temari chuckled at the sight, it was decently normal, it was pleasant by all means.

"I like your food too mom." The young boy next to her offered, with a beaming smile. "You'll love it Temari."

Fugaku scoffed, and it reminded so her of her father and Gaara... So she took a quick bite of the octopus soup and grinned at Sasuke, "You're absolutely right, this is the best food I have ever tasted!"

The five year old eyes became wide and his smile grew even bigger if possible, it was quite contagious because she couldn't stop smiling. She sat up straight to see Itachi looking at her. His face was soft, with the lightest smile, almost as if he were thanking her. She just looked down at her plate, holding in her disgust. She hated octopus.

After she forced herself to finish down the food, Sasuke watched every bite until she finished, so she plastered a grin to her face even though she wanted to throw up.

As soon as the young boy and elder man left the room, Temari downed her drink and even stealing Sasuke's left over tea. She shuttered, cringing at the flavor left over in her mouth.

"I thought you liked it." The three left in room said together.

"I hate octopus." Temari shuddered again, and taking the tea Itachi slid towards her and swished it around in her mouth.

Mikoto smiled, knowing why Temari had eaten, she had seen the scene with her husband and youngest son, "Thank you Temari."

"It's the same way with my youngest brother." Temari forced another smile, "Do you think I could go train for awhile?"

"Are you able to? Are you fully healed my dear?" The Uchiha woman asked worriedly. The blonde nodded. "Fine... Just take the boys."

"Oh that won't be nessisary." Temari started but Itachi interjected.

"We would love to." The raven haired boy said, while standing up. "Right Shisui?"

"Most definitely, I want to see what kind of ninja Temari is." The older Uchiha boy said with a smoldering smile. Now that Temari looked, this older boy was quite adorable. His short ebony hair was slicked backwards, but two strands of hair fell on his forehead. Shisui's eyes were as pitch black with a slight twinkle. His face was sharp, yet well rounded like Itachi's. He had at least half a foot on her, and his skin was perfect creamy tan shade.

She looked at Itachi, who had noticed her gazing at his friend. He acted big and bad but on the inside he was just a big softy. He looked dangerous while Shisui looked kind, two opposites.

Temari noticed the lines on his face had become more proficient on his face. She chuckled at the memory of their two days together and stood from the table. "Tired Itachi-kun?"

He just chuckled deeply, and walked his company to the door and out to the private Uchiha training grounds.

The blonde whipped out her fan from her obi and sent her whirlwind sailing to the wooden training dumbly, it instantly sliced into pieces. Both boys looked surprised.

"Whoops, I didn't mean to destroy it so quickly..." Temari rubbed the back of her head shyly.

Itachi shrugged carelessly, "Maintenance comes in later in the day and morning to replace them, destroy till your heart's content."

"Thank you, but I should warm up first." The blonde bowed respectfully, just like her father drilled into her. She propped her tessen against a tree and pulled out her stance/dancing fans. The blonde went through the dance steps with ease, becoming at one with the air around her. She felt light as a feather. Even with her eyes closed she could see everything, through wind. "Itachi, please stop staring. I am sure you have training for the Chunin exams, correct?"

Shisui laughed so hard he fell on the floor. The younger raven haired boy was once again shocked by the girl, an his jaw had nearly fallen along with his friend.

Temari stopped and looked at him. Those two days with him were magical, she doubted that anyone could give her such a miraculous day. But that would never happen, not even he would give her the time of day now...

"Itachi..." The blonde bit her tongue realizing she had said his name.

He looked towards her, and she looked away trying to hold in her blush. "Yes?"

Temari stood there fumbling appropriate sentences to say, "I just, I uh. I am going to take a walk, alright." She chuckled nervously, backing away quickly. "I'll be back in a second."

_Such an idiot! So smooth Temari, you just made the biggest fool out of your self. _She walked away beating herself up, walking into unknown territory.

"She's head over heels for you." Shisui went to grab Itachi who easily evaded the head lock.

"What makes you so certain?" The younger boy questioned.

The older flaxen haired boy scoffed, "What kind of genius are you? It's obvious." Silenced passed between them, both staring at the direction that Temari had left. "You know she is pretty cute."

Itachi nodded, "Very."

"Why don't you take her out tomorrow?" Shisui suggested, "I won't ransack your house, so you two can be alone."

"Don't accidentally bump into us either." Itachi narrowed his eye at his best friend.

"Scouts honor." The older boy smiled. "But... I can't help it if i ask her out first."

He chuckled and ran off in the direction the blonde had disappeared, knowing fully well the younger boy couldn't match his speed. They didn't call him Shisui the Body Flicker for nothing. (Shisui the Teleporter in English, it just doesn't sound as cool) But he had no intention of stealing his friends girl, he just wanted to mess with the younger boy.

"Shisui!" The prodigy vanished after him.

Temari wandered around for twenty minutes or so, beating herself up about being a total dufus in front of Itachi. She sat down on the grass hill overlooking a small lake. _He's going to think I am just another stupid twitter pated girl. Can things get any worse!_

Sobbing and mockery caught her attention quite away, it sounded like Gaara. So without a thought she shot to her feet and walked towards the sound. A small blonde haired boy sat down on a wooden dock, dangling his feet in the water. A group of kids were laughing at him and throwing snide comments. But out of all the remarks to the boy the one which made her growl was _Monster._

"Get out of here!" She screamed at the kids, making her way towards the poor boy. Most of them scampered away, but her path was blocked by an older boy who towered over her. "Move, now."

The hairs on the back of her neck stood, warning her of other presences, but they were not menacing.

"Ohh I'm so scared." He stepped closer to her, with a smirk on his face. "What's a little girl going to do to me?"

"Move." Temari's voice echoed in malice.

"Make me..." The blonde quickly socked the older boy in the face, hard enought to knock him off his feet and onto his back.

The Sunana princess scoffed, "Pathetic."

She made her way over to the small boy, who continued to cry into his dirty palms. "Can I sit down?"

The small boy looked up at her and gasped. He nodded his head in shock, tears still free falling down his whiskered cheeks. He had the most brilliant blue eyes Temari had ever seen. "What's your name? Mine's Temari."

"That's a silly name." The boy whispered, "My name is Naruto Usamaki."

"Your name is kind of silly too." She smiled wrapping her arm around his shoulders gently. "Why were those kids picking on you?"

He rested his head on the older girl, "I don't know. No one likes me because I don't have parents."

"Well Naruto Usamaki, that is the most ridiculous reasoning for not liking a person, I have ever heard." Temari ruffled his blonde locks, "I have only known you for a minute now and I already like you. People don't like me and my brothers, and they don't know us either."

"How can anyone not like you?" The boy nearly yelled.

She laughed, but it died slowly into a sad chuckle. "I look like my mother, and people of my village don't like her because she gave birth to my baby brother. You remind me of him. So sad, and all you want is a little love."

Naruto smiled, "I'd like to meet him."

"Well next time I come back to Konoha, I'll try to bring him." She patted his back reassuringly. "He is a bit lost right now, I think he needs a good friend like you."

"You must be an angel." His big sapphire's sparkled. "I've never seen one, but you have to be one."

Temari's heart twisted in her chest painfully. No one had ever said something so sweet to her before. "What makes you say that?"

The blonde boy's arms wrapped around her chest like he had never been hugged before, so tight it felt like he was stealing her soul or becoming part of it. Temari's arms didn't know what to do, her chest heaved in her turmoil. She wrapped her arms around the boy, and gave him the love he needed. The love she needed.

"I just know." He said softly.

"Temari." Came a rough voice. Temari stood quickly and bowed respectfully to the Uchiha elder. Itachi and Shisui stood next to him, both a little on edge. "Come here.

"Bye Naruto." She ruffled his hair again, just like she would do with her brothers.

"Bye my angel." He whispered just for her to hear.

The blonde made her way towards the group of boy, Fugaku's eyes were glaring right through his soul. Itachi was giving her the same look. Shisui was just shaking his head slightly. The elder walked towards back the house, leaving Temari baffled.

"What you did was extremely stupid Temari." Itachi's eyes narrowed even more. "That monster could have killed you."

"You too?" Temari chuckled, her teal eyes brimming with tears that she wouldn't let fall. "I can't believe I even liked you, you're just like all the others. Itachi if anything you're the monster, for hurting a poor boy who didn't choose his fate. He can't do anything about it!"

The blonde stormed away making her way back up to the Uchiha house.

"Go talk to her, that date better happen tomorrow." Shisui said seriously. "See you at the exams."

Itachi nodded and went after the blonde. "Temari, you're blowing this out of proportions. You don't know what that boy is."

She snapped her head at him. "He's the nine tailed fox, its not that hard to figure out!"

"Then you'll know he destroyed most of our village." The boy grabbed her by her elbows staring at her intensely.

"The nine tails did, that little boy did not!" She screamed.

He was boiling over with frustration and anger, "Then what's your problem!"

"My brother has Shukaku inside of him!" The blonde pushed the flaxen haired boy from her. "Everyone hates him! It has made him cold and hollow. He hates me because of what everyone else has done to him! That poor boy doesn't even have a family to try to help him! One day he'll break from his torture and attack, just like Gaara did!"

Temari shut her mouth. _What have you done!? Stupid Temari, stupid! Don't say anything more!_

"It wasn't an assassin was it, it was your brother who hurt you." Itachi's pitch black eyes narrowed piercing right through Temari's frantic aquamarine ones.

"Please don't say anything." _Ugh! You didn't deny it! That's worse than not saying anything! _"Please."

"If you let me take you out tomorrow." He looked away from her, hiding the slightest blush.

"Blackmail. I see how it's going to be." Temari sighed, "Fine. But this time I'm not going dutch."

--------

**You gotta love conflict.**


	3. Being A Man

Title: Learning to Love

Summary: Itachi is the Uchiha prodigy, and Temari is basically a warrior princess. Whoop dee doo. That doesn't mean they have to marry each other! But with two forceful fathers and a signed contract, their destinies are kaput. ItachiTemari.

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

--

_How can a woman be expected to be happy with a man who insists on treating her as if she were a perfectly normal human being?_

_~Oscar Wilde_

--

Chapter 3: Being a Man

Temari woke up early the next morning, her stomach growling painfully from not eating dinner the previous night. Once she had entered the house after Itachi blackmailing her, the Uchiha elder had a long speech set out for her, providing reasons why she should associate with 'it'. Temari would have exploded at the man, like she had done his son, but she knew if she did her father would hurt her more than her words would. The blonde crawled out of bed, she shuffled through the closet and chose her black kimono, it was going to be a sad day. She opened the door lightly just to have Itachi waiting for her. She gasped in shock putting her hand to her chest trying to stop her heart from breaking out of her chest.

"I made breakfast, when you're done with your shower come down." He handed her a towel, and pointed down the hallway. "Second door on the left."

"I am still angry with you." She scowled at him.

His face stayed unmoved, "You'll get over it. Go we have appointments at the hospital in an hour, I'll be escorting you there."

"Oh the oodles of fun." Temari rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom shutting the door lightly.

Itachi stared at the door, _I need to take some kind of class for this._

The boy went downstairs and set the table for breakfast, he stayed up all night worrying about her. Itachi had even made her a big breakfast, since she was too upset last night. It almost shocked him that she didn't cry, every girl he knew cried when they were upset, especially that upset. But not a single tear, she was strange and different. He liked it.

Temari came down about fifteen minutes later, and they ate in silence together.

"You should try sleeping you know... I warned you three years ago about the reminders." She muttered between bites.

He peered at her from the corner of his eye, "It's not only from me not sleeping, it's also an inherited feature."

"Is it so hard to say you got them from your dad?" Temari sighed, "We aren't trying to impress anyone with fancy lingo right now. Itachi your ten years old, not forty."

Itachi bit his tongue, he didn't want to say something to upset her, "You're correct."

"What kind of crap is that?" Temari gaped at him, "What kind of man takes that?"

The raven haired boy copied her look, "What kind of girl are you? I try to protect you, feed you, agree with you and you don't like any of it."

"Well..." She smiled lightly, "I did like the food."

Itachi chuckled lightly, _I did one thing right at least._ He looked up at the clock, and stood up from his seat. "We better get going."

"It's not even eight yet."

"Well I rather not wait till it gets crowded from all the Chunin participants going in for their physicals." He grabbed their plates and put them in the sink for his mother to wash later.

The blonde scowled again, "Should we get Shisui then?"

"He wouldn't be awake..."

"Hey guys." The older flaxen haired boy walked into the room, giving Temari a giddy smile. "I thought I'd see if you were going to the hospital yet."

Itachi's eyes nearly shot from their sockets, giving him the 'what the heck do you think you're doing, you said you were going to leave us alone today' look. A rare look upon many people.

"My mom kicked me out of the house. Told me if I liked it over here so much I should come live here." The older boy chuckled, "So here I am."

Temari sighed, "You know it was a test right? You're mom wanted you to make an effort to stay home."

"Yea I know." Shisui kept his smile, "I tend to do the opposite of what others want, or what I should be or do."

Itachi still kept a scowl on his face, "Fine lets go."

The walk was quiet, other than the birds singing and the owners opening shop. The three children said nothing until the stepped inside the hospital.

Temari walked up to the lead nurse, who had obviously been there still from the night shift. "Ma'am I have a special appointment with the Hokage, could you please inform her that Temari of the Desert is here."

The older lady smiled at the childs polietness, "Of course honey." She caught the eye of the two other boys, "Chunin physicals are on the third floor, and the elevator is out. Just follow the signs."

The two Uchihas bowed, and hesitantly left their blonde companion. Itachi called back to her, "I'll meet you right there. Ok?"

She nodded, and was led down another hall by the nurse.

About ten minutes later both boys were waiting next to the door, they had been the first two to get the check up. They were both clear for duty.

"We should go find out where she is." Shisui said curiously.

Itachi shook his head, "No we shouldn't."

Shisui went an took a peek at the room log on the counter. "She's in room 32 on the first floor. Lets go."

Before he realized what was going on Itachi was being dragged into the air vents and crawling in Temari's direction. "We are going to get caught."

"Who's going to catch the two best Uchiha ninjas?" The older boy smirked, "Plus I am masking our chakra."

"I was already doing that." Itachi scoffed.

"Shh!" Shisui scolded, and whispered. "Here's her room."

They squeezed together so they could both view into the room. Temari was sitting on the hospital bed wearing a training bra and her ninja shorts, with Tsunade was taking off bloody bandages from the small girl's torso.

"Those stitches were too tight, that's why they keep opening up." The busty blonde medic answered a question they missed. "And since it's on your right side, you cant help but break them by moving."

The Hokage forced the young girl to lay down, "Everything seems to be alright, your medics did a good job fixing you up. From these injuries, I am surprised you're still alive."

"It wasn't that bad." The young girl said stoically, trying not remember that moment of her life.

"Is that what your father told you to say?" The Hokage asked her eyes thick with emotion. "I know that Shukaku did this, a Sunan council member let it slip. I also know that you weren't even able to move for four months afterward because of the pain. Seventeen broken bones, thirteen fractures, collapsed lung, and the list goes on and on. And you want to say 'it wasn't that bad'?"

Temari looked blankly up at the ceiling, "Are we finished?"

The Hokage's hands glowed a green color and pressed them against her open wound. The warm glow healed the laceration within seconds. "Now we are."

The younger blonde hopped of the bed and put on her kimono and obi and bowed to the older woman, "Thank you."

Tsunade glared at the vent in the wall as soon as the girl was gone, "You pepping toms better get down here now!"

"Crawl!" Shisui pushed his friend down the vent. Their knees and palms banged around on the flimsy metal as they made a mad dash from where they entered the vent.

"Can't you just teleport us out of here?" Itachi crawled swiftly down the metal air ducts.

Shisui grabbed his friends ankle and in a second they were crashing down at the entrance of the hospital, "I forgot I can do that."

"What are you guys doing?" Temari hovered over them her face twisted up in confusion.

Itachi grabbed her arm, "We've got to get out of here."

Tsuande slid to a stop her high heels screeching against to tile floor in front of the trio, "You boys come here now!"

"RUN!" Shisui grabbed Itachi's arm and bolted as if the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels.

They had lost Tsunade some time ago, though she had chased them for nearly thirty minutes. The people on the streets were all smiles and laughs from the spectacle. It wasn't very often you got to see your Hokage chasing a group of respectable children around the village like a bull seeing red.

All three of them collapsed on the green field, gasping for much needed breath. But Itachi was the first one up, looking like all that running had just been a stroll in the park.

"What. was. that. all. about?" Temari gasped between words, she wasn't much of a runner as she was a flier.

Itachi hid his blush, he didn't want to tell her that he was peeping in on her during her physical. But he couldn't lie to Temari, because knowing the cosmos it would eventually bite him in the ass later.

"I refused to get a shot." Shisui lied, with a believeable smile on his face. "I may be a kick ass shinobi but I still get queezy when it comes to needles."

The blonde huffed, "May I remind you that you are in the presence of a young lady. Even if you may be a 'kick ass' shinobi, you need to mind your manners."

Itachi nodded firmly.

"What a bunch of stuffed shirts!" The older boy laughed, as he grabbed Temari's arm, who blushed madly, and raced up the hill. "You're going to lighten up even if it kills me."

Itachi ran up with them, "What do you think you're doing Shisui?"

"Come on you can do it too." The Uchiha boy replied, leaning closer to his friend and whispering. "Just do it, trust me."

"What do you think you are making me do?" Temari asked hotly, putting her hands on her small hips defiantly.

Shisui waved his arm as if he were offering the world, "We are going to roll down this hill till you are dirty and laughing."

"Ha, fat chance of that." Temari crossed her arms.

"For a lady, you sure don't speak like one." The older boy chuckled, and laid flat on his stomach staring up at the two stick in the muds. "Just lay down and roll."

Temari was hesitant, but she wouldn't pass up an opportunity to have actual fun. She followed Shisui's directions, laying flat on her stomach and allowed herself to roll down the hill. The wind blew past her and it felt like she was in a different world. It was exhilarating. Daring to look up she saw Itachi rolling right next to her, and the older Uchiha waiting for them at the bottom. Temari couldn't help her fits of giggles, until she was full out laughing.

Itachi had stopped at the bottom of the hill, still on his back chuckling. That's when Temari noticed that she was on a head on collision with the boy. Soon her small figure smashed against his, forcing him to roll a couple more times. The blonde looked up to see the Uchiha boy wide eyed staring down at her, his chest firmly against hers.

"Ummm Itachi..." She blushed lightly, looking away from his pristine face. He may have been a stupid jerk, but he was still amazingly cute.

"Yes?" He felt his body, mostly his lips, wanting to get closer to her.

She cleared her throat, "You're on top of me."

Itachi stood up instantly, hiding a blush of his own. He offered her a hand, and she took it graciously. They both looked around looking for the other Uchiha but he was no where to be seen.

"He must have gone home." Itachi offered.

Temari shook her head, "No he left so that we could be alone, I'm young not stupid."

"I know that." The boy smiled ever so lightly. He couldn't help it when he was around her, he blamed his hormones.

"And don't you forget it." She huffed. "So where were you going to take me on this 'date'."

Itachi thought for a moment, all that time of thinking about her last night and he didn't even think of a place to take her on their blackmailed date. "Have you ever had Ichiraku ramen before?"

"Not that I'm aware of." The girl answered her eyes lit with curiosity.

"Good. Follow me." He looked back at her and she gave him that scowl that he wished he didn't know. So he added a weak. "Please?"

She let out a big sigh and walked by his side, not two steps in back nor ahead. They were equals, though yes he was after Itachi the Uchiha prodigy but as people as individuals spending the day out together, they were equal. Girls that saw them gasped and glared, Itachi didn't notice, but Temari did. If she wasn't so use to those stares at home then she was sure that these girls would have intimidated her. But being Temari of the Desert she just glared back.

Itachi brushed the white curtain up that was hiding the small restaurant, it was quaint and cozy. He allowed her to walk in first and soon followed, they sat at the counter just like they had those three years ago at the ice cream parlor.

A friendly older man appeared in front of them with a big smile on his face, "What can I do for you two today?"

"I will have the house special, with a green tea." Temari said quickly flashing the older gentleman a lady like smile.

Itachi had to blink twice in order to register what had just happened, "I will have the same. Thank you." He turned to her astonished, though his face didn't look it. "I thought you've never been here before."

Temari scoffed at him, holding the menu up to his face. "I can read."

"Foolish of me." He resided to watching the counter. An awkward silence passed between them. Neither knowing really where to pick up a conversation. "Would you like to hear about the exams?"

The blonde nodded offering a small interested smile, "Yes, I was going to ask you how it went."

"The written exam was easy, I knew practically every answer on the page, of course Shisui was copying off of me. Then the forest of death was a bit harder, but fairly amusing."

"What are you talking about?" The man behind the counter exlaimed, placing their orders in front of them. "Your team made it through first and with a new record!"

"Impressive." One side of her lips raised in an awkward grin, and then took a sip of her hot drink. "I guess I'll just have to beat that when it's my turn."

_Doubtful_. He thought but he nodded in agreement, "I'm sure you will."

"So what about the first round of one on one?" Temari asked through a mouthful of noodles. "How did you and Shisui fair?"

Itachi took a bite of his food thinking thoughtfully, "Shisui did great, took his opponent down in a minute." He paused, sort of embarrassed about his match. "I did fine too."

"The Uchiha prodigy did just 'fine'?" She looked at him skeptically, one of her brows raised nearly to the center of her forehead.

The raven haired youth sighed and continued, "I was matched against a girl."

"And...? Is there a point to that?" Temari's anger built within her chest.

"I didn't want to hurt her, she was a frail thing. Hardly fit to be a ninja." He paused, taking in a breath, "So I hit her on the head, and down she went. It wasn't a proud moment in my life."

The blonde scoffed slurping down the broth from her bowl, "I hate girls like that, they give kunoichi a bad reputation. When I graduate from the academy, I'll be the only kunoichi in the past forty years."

"Why? From my studies Suna is a liberated country." Itachi seemed completely interested, it's not everyday you get to speak to an educated girl from a foreign country.

"We have laws of equality for women, but that doesn't mean much. Sunan men are quite domineering and ruthless, but our women are just as fierce. They just choose not to go through all the trouble." Temari hesitated in telling Itachi what kind of initiation women ninja get, but decided that he'd find out sooner or later, "Plus before a woman or man are given their headbands and titles as ninja they go through a series of _physical _trials."

"Physical trials?" He asked.

She nodded slowly, "Men go through a simulation that plays out torture. Women go through rape and torture simulations. Both situations can be escaped, and that's the point of it. But if you're not strong enough to escape or deal with the pain, then you're not fit to defend the country."

"That's ridiculous." Itachi murmured. "Sensible but ridiculous."

"It seems unfair, but if I want to live my dream then I will have to endure it." Temari calmly sipped her drink, though her eyes were pained in fear.

Itachi's gut twisted at the thought of Temari going through that, if she weren't strong enough to escape... "You still have four more years until join the academy though, so it's nothing to worry about now."

"I am going in two years." She smiled happily, "I took the entrance exams about a month ago because my father wanted me to. And since my scores were so high they are letting me in two years early. Since I met you he seems to be pushing me more to be a great ninja, for some odd reason."

The Uchiha groaned inwardly, "Most parents do. They are just so impressed so they push poor little Johnny and Susie to succeed, and then are disappointed when their child doesn't have the 'it' factor."

"Well I am glad my father was impressed with you. He has provided the best teachers in the country at my dispense, and I am learning more now than I would have ever." She smiled, "Before you, my father put more attention on my brothers. I was overlooked even though I was the eldest. It's pretty sad when you start training to be a ninja at the age of five."

"My father started teaching me when I was able to walk, teaching me basic stances and hand signs." He glanced over at her calm face, "I guess neither of us got much of a childhood."

"It's better than nothing."

But her words though so simple meant so much. It is better to live a tough life, than not to live at all. He wasn't unhappy, and neither was she. They may not like their circumstances but it wasn't the end of the world. Life is hard, and they learned before they were supposed to. But they were more intelligible because of it, they were almost level with adults. Even at eight and ten, both had seen the real world and how much life, for a lack of words, sucked. But that is the life of a shinobi, it is the life of any normal person. And it sucks, but you have to pull yourself up by your bootstraps and keep on trudging through. One second of seeing Sasuke, for Itachi, or Gaara and Kankuro for Temari, is well worth the lifetime of fighting through the crap of life.

Itachi chuckled under his breath, "Indeed."

Temari stretched on the wooden stool, with a big satisfied smile on her lips. "That was very good, thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled lightly paying for the bill.

"You should smile more, it looks nice. A little awkward but nice." She smirked appreciatively. "But I guess big bad tough prodigies such as yourself don't smile, because it's unmanly."

"Correct." He smirked in return, "And it shows too much emotion, your enemies can find your faults and weaknesses from just a simple smile."

Temari chuckled at this, "I guess they will go after me then, since you've smiled five times today."

"Figments of your imagination." He scoffed, his mind screaming in protest. How could his body betray him like that, sure she was pretty, amazing, and smart, but smiling _five_ times!

"Are you calling me a liar?" Her teal orbs narrowed dangerously, making his body react funny. He felt tingling sensations surging through his fingers and toes.

He shook his head, his obsidian bangs swishing around his face, "No."

"Good." Temari said sharply, standing from her seat and walking out of the restaurant.

He sprinted to catch up with her, "So how long are you staying here this time?"

She casted him a glance taking in whether he wanted her to stay or get the hell out. He had a little twinge of longing in his eyes so she agreed to herself he wanted her to stay. "Baki and Mutaro will come to protect me at the last round of the Chunin exams and then I will go home."

"That's in three days." His voice was stolid, but inside he was saddened. It felt like she had just shown up yesterday, oh wait, it's because she did.

"Yeah but when I take the Chunin exams I get to stay here for a month." She tried to lighten the feeling.

An awkward silence passed through them, they nearly stood two feet away from each other and only looked at the street in front of them. But all Itachi could think about was the future, their future. Not together of course no not at all, well it wouldn't be that bad. Growing old with her, living and loving each other till they were gray and wrinkly as a prune.

"Itachi... do you think you'll ever get married?" She asked, peeking out of the corner of her eyes to look at him. Great minds think alike.

He nodded, "One day, do you?"

She shrugged her narrow shoulders, "A life as a ninja is uncertain, many of us end up alone because no civilian can understand the violence and bloodshed a shinobi has endured. But I would hope I could find someone."

"Lets be logical about this." Itachi started.

Temari cut him off, reminding him. "You're ten years old."

"But I am a genius." He continued with his previous proposition. "Lets say that neither of us marry, we could marry each other. We are friends, we get along decently, and we both come from nobility so our parents won't complain." She was silent, and it made his body jitter with anticipation and nervousness. But straightened, trying to put on a manly front. "So what do you say? Marry me, later?"

The princess nodded, chuckling lightly, "I do, for now. And now that's six smiles."

----------

**Awww how cute, and sensible. Why do they have to be so smart for their age? Still over four thousand words, I am trying to make every chapter over four thousand and so far suceeding.**


	4. The Final Round

Title: Learning to Love

Summary: Itachi is the Uchiha prodigy, and Temari is basically a warrior princess. Whoop dee doo. That doesn't mean they have to marry each other! But with two forceful fathers and a signed contract, their destinies are kaput. ItachiTemari.

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

--

_How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard. _

~Annie

--

Chapter 4: The Final Round

The next three days seemed to go by incredibly fast, Itachi and Temari both wanted to stop time and live those precious moments. Whether they were talking or arguing they were enjoying every second because they were together. He was her first friend, as she was his, but Shisui had become a most needed component in their fun. Itachi was the brooding cool guy. Temari was the smart, pretty, and tough chick. And Shisui was the crazy lovable fun guy. They spent time at the lake, ate tons of ice cream, and gallivanted all around the village. Though many of the hours were spent on the two Uchiha's training for today. The final round of the exams which determined whether or not they would leave behind the childish Genin position and take up the title of Chunin.

Temari and the Uchiha clan sat in a special covered section of the arena, all waiting for their pride and joys to battle. The Sunan princess was never religious or anything, but right now as she leaned over the railing looking at the box that held her two friends, she prayed to some outside force that they would be safe. Her body guards, Baki and Mutaro were 'inconspicuously' hidden behind two looming pillars on either side of her, watching her every move. Temari's breath hitched in her throat when the proctor grinned while staring at the piece of paper with the next two opponents.

"Shisui Uchiha vs. Omoi."

The Uchiha and the Lightening village opponent were both down next to the proctor in seconds, though Shisui could have been there in a blink of an eye. They were both smiling.

The proctor cleared his throat, getting out of the way. "Whenever you're both ready."

Shisui grinned even more, it wasn't maniacal, it was a friendly heartwarming smile. "Good luck."

"Don't need it unlike you big ears." The dark boy grinned.

The Uchiha boy grabbed his ears, with almost a pouting face. "They aren't big." The lightening ninja pulled out his sword sending an array of lightening at Shisui who was still holding his ears. When the dust finally settled, Shisui was not there instead he was behind the swordsman, "That's not very nice of you, attacking when I was distracted. And my ears are perfectly fine."

The Kumo ninja swung his blade behind him, but the Uchiha once again was gone. "Stop playing games! Fight me like a man!"

The Uchiha was sitting on a tree in the far corner of the arena, his eyes blood red from his sharengan, "But it wouldn't be as fun. I already know thirteen different weaknesses you have, and I could easily take you down in one hit."

"Prove it!" Omoi screamed sending another current of thunderbolts in Shisui's direction. He once again vanished, and appeared at his left side jabbing him in the neck. The lightening ninja went down with a thud, unconscious.

"Dumber than a bag of hammers." The Uchiha sighed. The crowd erupted in a clamor of cheers. "I am truly sorry my friend for that humiliating defeat. And a quick one at that."

Temari screamed and cheered in delight and the boy looked up at her and blushed a deep scarlet. Waving his hand at her, with that same big grin.

The next couple of fights went on devastatingly slow. Temari thought she was literally going to die from the nervousness. The number of matches were dwindling it was soon that Itachi would have to fight, and from the looks of it he would have to fight that creepy water ninja. His face was hidden my a mask, so that you could only see his pale crystal blue eyes even at the distance she was, those eyes pierced right through her.

"Itachi Uchiha vs. Koioru Shobishi" The proctor yelled, and the spectators screamed and yelled in hysteric bloodthirsty cries. The boys made their way down to the arena and the water ninja swayed his arms and a soft gasp ensued from the Uchihas both fighting and behind her.

Temari felt a sharp pain in her chest and went lightheaded as the two boys charged at one another in hasty battle, all noise was muffled only a piercing almost mechanical ringing echoed in her ears. Her stomach seemed warm for some unknown reason as if a pair of arms were wrapping around her. Her vision swirled all she could see the warm steam from their attacked rush against her face, and before she knew it her feet came out from under her, and the dark took over her.

"You should have let me kill him." Itachi growled sitting on the bench outside the Temari's hospital room.

Shisui was pacing back and forth, nearly dieing from the anticipation. "Itachi, out of all the people I know, you're the one who dislikes violence the most. I just hope I grabbed Temari before any serious damage happened."

The younger Uchiha slammed his fist against the stone wall, "I should have seen that his attack wasn't directed towards me."

"Well it wasn't at Temari either. It was at our family." The Body Flicker ninja closed his eyes, grunting disdainfully. "We aren't the nicest apples in the bunch, our clan are the spoiled apples at the tip top of the tree."

"Enough with the metaphors." Itachi kept his eyes on the door expecting them to fly open at any given second. Temari's body guards stayed rather impatiently next to the doors, also waiting as Itachi did. "Does Suna have a diplomatic issue with Water country?"

Baki and Mutaro both turned towards the Uchiha and back at each other. The man with the drape across half of his face answered, "No, not once in Sunan history have we. Geographically they are the furthest from our country, though we have no ties either."

Itachi nodded accumulating the knowledge circulating in his mind, "So they were after the Uchiha clan, or at least he was. Temari was just in the way."

"Our princess will be fine." The heftier man smiled, "She has an act of attracting danger."

Baki groaned at the thought, "Just wait till she's old enough to start courting all of those suitors outside Kazekage estate." Both men shivered, "Hopefully she doesn't attract dangerous men as well."

Tsunade opened the door with a giant slam making all four men jump. "She's patched up. I understand she must go home as soon as possible so just limit her activities, nothing to strenuous."

The Sand ninjas jerked their heads in approval, "Yes Hokage-sama."

All four boys entered an awkward silence, fidgeting in place. The busty woman let go an exasperated sigh, "Go see her." Tsunade glared at the two younger boys as they walked in, and they looked away as if that would erase their peeping in on Temari the other day. "You boys behave, or else." She threatened.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." The bowed and speed walked into the emergency room.

She slowly opened her eyes, her body was aching. What happened? Baki and Mutaro were walking into the room and they sighed in relief, "Are you well princess?"

"I feel like I got stabbed in the chest." The blonde looked down to see her upper body wrapped, and she sighed inwardly. "And that's because I did."

Baki bowed deeply at her side, "I am sorry for my tardiness to your rescue."

"Don't worry, someone saved me." She smiled looking at the two Uchiha boys.

Shisui chuckled and flexed his right bicep, "Yes that would be me in all my glory." Itachi punched his friend in the arm, and Shisui rubbed it making a slightly pouty face.

Before Itachi could apologize to Temari she smiled at him and her once forgotten giddiness kicked in, "Did you win?"

Itachi was taken aback, he was expecting her to be furious for letting that water ninja attack her but she was more worried if he won or not. "I did."

"Tell me the juicy details. Did he cry like a big baby?" The blonde sat up in her bed, holding the sheets tight to her chest.

"Itachi nearly demolished the poor guy." Shisui started his eyes wide. "I've never seen him more angry in my life. First it was an assault of fireballs, and even some copied water jutsus, and then when the guy collapsed Itachi started punching the unconscious boys brains out. It took Fugaku and the proctor to tare him away."

The younger Uchiha looked away bashfully. _Thanks Shisui, can you embarrass me any more..._

"And then he started screaming 'If you ever touch my..'" Itachi's hand covered his best friends mouth in milliseconds. Ok maybe he could embarrass him more.

Temari sighed sadly, "I wish I could have seen it."

"Princess, you should not wish to see such torrid events." Mutaro shook his head at her unlady like behavior. "War is for men, it is a brutal and cruel thing."

"Well then you men should start acting like men and not little girls." She snorted, "I am stronger than half of those babies in that arena today, and that's with one arm tied behind my back."

Shisui chuckled and Itachi smiled lightly. But her guards did not find it as amusing, "As soon as we get home, I will inform your father that you need to have more refinery lessons."

"No Baki, no way in hell am I going back to that long nosed old geezer. She sounds like a dying parrot." Temari crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Ladies do not speak in such ill tongue." Mutaro said sternly giving his charge a glowering glare.

But as she did to Itachi, she just glared back at the big man, "Catch up with the day and age, as soon as I become a genin I become an adult and neither of you or my father will force me into being proper."

The older flaxen haired boy scoffed, "And you gave me a hard time about swearing in front of you."

"You shouldn't swear in front of a lady." Both Sand ninjas scolded him. Shisui slowly backed away, obviously not wanting to be pulled farther into the whole argument.

Baki sighed, he was getting to old for all of this. Especially playing catch up with his high strung princess, even though she was a joy at times. "My lady we will be leaving shortly, I will arrange a hand carriage for you."

"Alright." She said her arms still crossed, "Let me say my goodbyes." Her body guards left the room and Temari let go a large sigh, "Men."

"When will you be back?" Shisui asked the grin on his face slowly dissipating.

The blonde smiled, "When I take my exams, in two years."

"How will we go on?" The older Uchiha chuckled and Temari did too. But Itachi remained silent almost as if he were waiting for something or thinking his thoughts through, and his friend noticed. He cleared his throat and went to Temari's side and gave her a quick friendly hug, "I guess this is goodbye, my mother will kill me if I make her wait on me."

And with that he was gone, and once again they were alone together.

"I hope you have a safe trip home." His face stayed indifferent, though his young heart ached.

She nodded in thanks, "I am sure I will."

They lapsed into silence again, though their eyes never left the other. It seemed silly how content they were just staring at each other his onyx and her aquamarine, both beautiful and broken. Itachi never had much to say, and Temari always had a mouthful on every subject. He was an observer and she was hands on. Though so different they were so alike. People aside for Itachi because of his title and skill, for Temari they stood back to admire the torn beauty from the sand. Itachi's feeling are kept mostly in check due to his overbearing father, Temari's emotions are just to far down on her list of to do's that they are forgotten entirely. Both hearts bearing scars from a wretched life, a life they keep living due to their siblings.

"Will you see me off?" The thin blonde hopped off the bed, tieing on her kimono as fast as possible. Keeping her back to him till her blush died down.

His soft voice sounded distant when he answered, "Yes."

She turned around only to see his back, he had turned while she dressed. This made her smile. "Then lets go."

"I should carry you." Itachi looked at her as if she were glass about to shatter at the touch of a feather.

"No you shouldn't." She gave him a stern look, "I am perfectly capable of walking to the village gates."

"Temari." His voice was solid as unturned stone, it sent shivers down her body. She knew that tone of voice, it was ultimate authority. No man dared to speak to her in such a manner other than her father, and even then it didn't have this effect.

"Just don't try anything funny." Temari gave his a penetrating side glance, "Or else."

Itachi rolled his eyes, and sighed out a 'hn'. He swiftly swooped the younger blonde into his arms and off into the stark white hallways. Soon they were receiving startled gasps and critical stares on the dirt main road of the village. But Itachi could care less, he was use to them. But Temari couldn't be an darker red than she was at this moment. In Suna men couldn't touch a woman unless they were courting or married, and no one of the opposite sex had ever touched her like this, holding her so close than she could smell his unrefined musky natural scent and his breath on her skin. It was sooo embarrassing.

"Give her here young master." Mutaro extended his rotund arms for the petite princess. Itachi gave her over begrudgingly and watched her being placed neatly inside the small curtained carriage.

"Be carefull." The Uchiha prodigy said just loud enough for her to hear.

"You too." Her delicate eyes searched his unmoving face, "Goodbye."

"Farewell."

The two burly Sunan men picked up the handles to the carriage and left with a casual speed, leaving Itachi with a lump in his throat and a twist in his gut. Though if you asked anyone they wouldn't see him any different than usual. Why was saying goodbye so difficult? The words themselves so simple and easy, but knowing that he wouldn't see her for so long... it was worse than the first time he said it. I guess woman can do that sort of thing to you.

Sasuke gripped his brother's hand as they walked by the water's side, just as the sun was setting casting a warm pumpkin glow against the clear water. Itachi's head still whirling about Temari leaving that morning. Even at this time the children were still at play. But Itachi noticed a scene a bit to familiar. The group of kids circled a small blonde boy, who was noticeably crying, mocking and jabbing him. Every one of them with huge cheshire grins engulfing their impish faces.

"Why do they do that brother?" The small boy asked, looking up at his looming sibling. "He's just like me and them."

Itachi held his breath, his heart hammering in his chest. Sasuke's and Temari's words colliding around in his head about the blonde boy. He exhaled his long breath, "Sasuke, I don't know."

"Can I play with him?" The younger Uchiha asked with an innocent grin.

Itachi nodded, watching his younger brother run over to the group of kids. Obviously yelling at them for being 'butt heads' and poke the blonde in the forehead, something Itachi always did to him. A bright smile light up the demon carriers face as they ran around laughing and playing. There was nothing different about that boy, so why? Why did his father and family force him to shun the boy away ignoring his very presence? For what? A demon that cursed him, though not even his fault. He was a savior, he obtained a beast so foul that it would kill the entire village if it weren't for his skin, muscle, and bone. Why?

"I just don't know."

_Later that night_

_A cloud ninja tried to kidnap Hinata Hyuuga, evidently the water ninja's attack on the Uchiha clan was to disguise the family of target._

--------------------------

**Ok I wasn't home all weekend so that's why I am posting late. I really really really suck at writing action scenes so I kind of just skip over them. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, stay tuned till next weekend.**


	5. PitStop

Title: Learning to Love

Summary: Itachi is the Uchiha prodigy, and Temari is basically a warrior princess. Whoop dee doo. That doesn't mean they have to marry each other! But with two forceful fathers and a signed contract, their destinies are kaput. ItachiTemari.

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

--

_Family isn't about whose blood you have. It's about who you care about._

_~Trey Parker and Matt Stone_

--

_Itachi-11_

_Temari-9_

Chapter 5: Pit-Stop

The Sunan princess punched her younger brother for what seemed like the fourth million time within the past hour, he just didn't know when to shut up. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Temari and Itachi sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n- Ow!" Kankuro flinched, rubbing his arm, "You're so violent, you should be a boy."

"Well at least I don't play with dolls." Her teal orbs glaring into her brother's skull, she was sure if she keep at it his head would combust. "Or wear makeup."

"It's traditional Sunan war paint! And they are puppets, not dolls!" He screamed, his voice cracking. "How many times do I have to tell you!"

"Shut up." Growled 'the voice', "I'll kill you all."

Temari and Kankuro stood, cemented in the middle of the dirt path. They were scared, no scared wasn't the correct term. Terrified. Gaara had gotten worse in the past few months, because he had recently started talking to the demon. The local newspaper had actually set up a column to record the death count by him, and it sent Suna into a frenzy. But last weekend was the worst of all the incidents, the memory of their little brother trying to actually murder them plagued their every move.

---

A young messenger boy ran into the Hokage's office struggling for breath, when he caught sight of all the Anbu in the room he stood dumbstruck. "Uh... I..."

"Spit it out already, what can be so important you came barging in here?" Tsunade growled with impatience. She was started to regret taking over for the old man when he retired, she shouldn't have borrowed money for him. How was she to know that he was going to use it as blackmail.

The messenger's body shook freverently, "The... The Kazekage is here... wwith his family."

The Hokage growled, "Just like a Sunan to not give any previous notice."

"He.. I mean the Kazekage said that you were expecting them, for the treaty revision." The young man began to retreat slowly.

The busty blonde nearly screamed, "How could I forget?!" She looked to Shizune, "Could you get Kakashi or Asuma to go escort them."

"I will do it Hokage-sama." A shorter boy in a wolf mask spoke up. "I am closely affiliated with the Sabuko no family."

"Do you have a issue with this Captain?" Tsunade asked the tall man in front.

He shook his head no, "Since you've requested this you can escort them around during their stay." He paused, seeing the other boy in the raven mask sigh and pout childishly. "Take Shisui, I'll only hear his crap if you don't."

Both boys bowed, walking out of the room. "Dude, I can't believe Temari is back so soon."

"We are on duty 'Raven', we shouldn't speak." Itachi felt uncomfortable calling Shisui by his code name, but Itachi always followed protocol.

The older boy huffed, "Whatever you say, 'Wolf'." Shisui grabbed Itachi and in a flash they there were standing in front of the foreigners. "We will show you to your accommodations in the embassy."

The Kazekage just nodded, Itachi noted that the years have done a number on him. Stress most likely. Temari's brothers have grown quite a lot, especially Kankuro. But Gaara had an evil aura, malice dripped with every breath. _How could she defend him, he is a monster. Naruto is nothing like that boy._Finally he looked at the beautiful blonde, it took all his strength not to react. Her once beautiful features were now hidden my her defeat. No smile, no witty twinkle in her eyes... nothing. He could tell it took most of her strength just to keep her head up.

She paused and looked back at him, "Congratulations on making anbu."

He nodded, although he was shocked that she knew it was him.

"Your height gave it away." Temari said aloud, no longer looking at him. "The only person powerful enough to be anbu and still a kid, would be you."

"Defeats the purpose of wearing a mask, I guess." Itachi mused.

She didn't respond, she just kept he pace with her brothers. Until she saw a sight that made a slight smile cross her still pretty features. "Gaara, would you join me for a minute?"

The redhead stared at his sister, her eyes were pleading. The young boy inside him wanted desperately to hold out his hand to her, but the demon's venomous words defiled his innocence making Gaara glare at his sister, "Never."

Temari didn't pursue after that, she knew full in well not to ask him twice.

The boy with the Raven's mask held the door, allowing the royal family to enter the embassy. Temari turned to him and ran her fingers through his hair, even though he was still much taller than her. "You cut your hair, and it's spiked."

"Yeah, mom said that my old hairstyle was growing on her." Shisui chuckled, "So I decided to change it. You like?"

"I don't know, before you looked more debonair. But you look more like the bad boy now." She waggled her eyebrows, for his benefit.

He scratched at the back of his head, luckily the mask covered his blush. "Gee, thanks."

She turned so she could face both boys, "Will I be able to see the both of you while I'm here?"

Itachi shook his head, "We are busy with our duties."

"But" Shisui chimed in a hopeful gleam in his eyes, "if we get a break, we'll stop by."

"Alright. Till then." She walked into the embassy.

The wolf masked boy glared at his companion, "You know better. We are going to be swamped these next few months. Let alone the few days she may be staying."

"Well, lover boy," Shisui said with distaste. "If you like this girl so much, you would try to make time for her. You only get to see her once a year, if you're lucky. You could at least give her hope."

"I'd rather not lie." Itachi turned on his heels and walked away.

"Kids when will they learn." Shisui sighed.

"I heard that!"

------

Author's Note:

Ok a short chapter, but a chapter nonetheless.


	6. Observing

Title: Learning to Love

Summary: Itachi is the Uchiha prodigy, and Temari is basically a warrior princess. Whoop dee doo. That doesn't mean they have to marry each other! But with two forceful fathers and a signed contract, their destinies are kaput. ItachiTemari.

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

--

_Do I love you because you're beautiful,  
Or are you beautiful because I love you?  
_

_~Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein II_

--

_Itachi- 11_

_Temari- 9_

Chapter 6: Observing

Temari snuck out of the embassy that morning, as silent as mouse. She strolled the streets, completely and utterly alone, a fate she had grown accustomed to. She enjoyed her lonely morning walks, it gave her time to think or to keep her mind completely blank. She smiled at the fact that no matter where she was, Suna or Konoha, the sunrise was still the same. Beautiful tangerine and crimson explosion upon the horizon, to a ninja's eyes it was like battle. Bloody skies of war, the riches of gold that prospered from the bloodshed. Foliage grew dark and seemed to be set ablaze. Then it bloomed into a soft peach, like the innocent skin of angels and goddesses. Beautiful. Simply beautiful. No artist could capture the sunrise's magnificence, no writer's illustrious word would do it justice.

And with the sun, woke the life that inhabited the leaf village. Sparrows, bluebirds, and many more lovely twittering birds flew through the air singing their sweet melodies. Squirrels and chipmunks scurried up and down the mighty redwoods, by far the largest she'd ever seen. Temari sat down, hugging her knees to her chest and listed of the trees she saw.

"Sycamore, hickory, beech, maple, ash, oak, redwood." Temari sighed, gazing over the few trees she could see. She wondered what other kinds she would find in the dense plethora of mighty woods. What types of rare and exotic plant life, she'd discover. What sweet aromas originated from each flower released. It was strange that a girl living in Suna would know so much about botany, but very understandable why she would be fascinated by it.

She placed her hands behind her head as she laid down on the plush emerald grass, not minding the fresh dew saturating it. The green carpet beneath her felt like heaven compared to the scorching coarse sands from her home. Her jade orbs stared at the now baby blue skies, wispy clouds striped the vast opening above. They reminded her of silky brushstrokes, soft and simple.

"You're trespassing." Came a scratchy voice.

Temari sat up quickly to find a boy, no older than herself, possibly even Gaara or Kankuro's age. He had small onyx eyes and matching hair pulled into a ponytail. She couldn't help but to compare it to a pineapple. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I'll leave."

She stood up and he laid down next to were she once was, "I didn't say you had to leave, just that you're on my property." She narrowed her eyes on the boy, suppressing a vicious growl. "You like clouds?"

"They are alright. I prefer stars." She stated absentmindedly, following his gaze back to the white strips adorning the sky.

He didn't respond, it looked like he was going to fall asleep. Soon his breath evened out and Temari couldn't help but wonder if the boy needed psychiatric help. He was extremely complicated, making absolutely no sense what so ever. She retraced her footsteps, and notice a small sign nailed into the dirt 'Nara Plantation, Private Property'.

The blonde grumbled to herself, "It's an amazing invention called a fence. Stupid boy."

By the time she reached the market, it was already hustling and bustling. Women carried their babes on their hips and woven baskets in their other hand, children ran swerving in and out of the venturing horde of people, and men lifted large crates into their shops their wives complaining about not dropping them. Suna wasn't like this in the least. If anything, complete opposite. People hated leaving their homes, and when market was open they kept to themselves. The children played at the barren park, or playground at the academy. Otherwise they were reprimanded to their houses.

Konoha was so different than her home. The leaf village was full of life and love, not a single frown in the entire crowd. But Suna was defiled by hate and resentment, and the closest facial expression to a smile would be a victorious maniacal smirk after demolishing their victim. Green and tan, one so beautiful and the other so dull.

Her fascination with her superb surroundings was shattered when she caught tuft of red hair making it's way through the conglomerate of people. "Gaara.."

She had no idea where he was going, or even where they were. He just kept walking, his head swaying from side to side, as if he were looking for something. Temari made sure she stayed far enough away from him, there was no knowing what he'd do if he caught her pursuing him.

Gaara twitched and spun in her direction, she hid behind the tree her heart pounding in her chest.

"Hey are you Temari's brother?" Came a familiar voice. Temari saw a blonde hair poke out of a bush just a bit in front of her. "My name's Naruto."

The other boy just glared, "You know her?"

Gaara's eerie and malicious voice scared Naruto, but he just chuckled, "Yup, sure do! She wanted me to meet you."

"Meet me?" The redhead said to himself.

"Do you want to go play with me and my friends?" Naruto asked, his sparkling azul eyes pleading.

_No one has asked me to play... **It's a trap, kill him.**_"Ok."

"All right!" Naruto ran off down the beaten path, "Come on!"

Gaara looked awkwardly at his feet, as if they didn't know what to do? But after one foot after the other, he was soon sprinting after the blonde. Something inside him changed, his heart seemed lighter.

Temari still followed after them, watching her baby brother's face go from its regular scowl to a tight lipped smile. They sprinted down to the lake where Temari had first met Naruto, right next to the Uchiha compound.

_Speaking of Uchihas. _The Sunan princess saw Sasuke, he had grown quite a lot since the last time she saw him, he had a large innocent smile plastered on his face. _Three outsiders, all found friendship in one another. Sounds like a corny novel._

Temari observed them play for several hours, kicking a bright red ball around, hide-n-go seek, upon many others. Sasuke and Naruto had to explain to Gaara the rules of every game, and at times her brother got frustrated when it didn't come easy to him. Then he would threaten to kill them, but the two boys would take a stance and challenge him right back. But regardless of him being beat not only during a fight but also throughout the games, he was enjoying himself. Now if only Kankuro got friends other than his dolls.

"The demon has been tamed," She whispered to herself. "by friendship."

A silent tear fell from her left eye, then her right. Gaara was smiling, laughing. Usually when he did that it was the end of the world, his blood lust driving him mad. But this was love, friendship, happiness. Something their family had been missing. Temari rubbed the tears away furiously, tears showed weakness. Weakness lead to death.

"Hi Itachi." She didn't dare turn towards him, in fear that her eyes were blistering red. But she felt his presence, it was something the academy had taught her, to be in tune with her acute senses.

"You've gotten me in quite a predicament with my father, you know." His maturing voice, murmured into her neck.

"How so?"

He smiled behind his wolf mask, "When you told me off about Naruto, it changed my opinion. So I let Sasuke play with him, that naturally had him up in arms. But now Naruto is allowed into our home and it drives him crazy. He hates me for putting his social standing in jeopardy. He ignores me insistently."

She turned head from him, feeling guilty. "I'm sor-"

"Thank you." He cut her off. "Now he isn't so overbearing, I am able to actually live my life."

Temari nodded, looking down at her brother and his new friends. "He's happy, they all are."

"Sasuke has been more joyful since Naruto." The wolf masked ninja replied. "So I have you to thank for that as well."

They stayed silent with the pregnant silence, but neither cared. They observed the boys running down the dock and doing different tricks while diving into the clear lake. Trying to drown each other, then trying to save Gaara from drowning.

The blonde girl chuckled, covering her mouth with a delicate hand. Itachi looked over at her, "What is it?"

"Gaara trying to swim, he should know better." She looked at the older boy, who stayed silent. She could tell he still didn't understand the situation, even though his face was covered. "No one from Suna can swim. No water."

"I see." Itachi nodded. "So that means you can't swim either?"

"Nope," She swayed her head back and forth, she looked at Itachi smiling lightly. "Could you teach me?"

"I don't know when I'd have the time." He looked down at his hands resting on his knees.

"Oh." Temari nodded in understanding, "I'll just ask Shisui then."

The prodigy's head snapped in her direction, his voice was more angry than he wanted it to be. "What makes you think Shisui would have the time?"

"Shisui would make time." She smiled lightly, "He's just that type of person, who would go out of his way for his friends."

Despite himself, Itachi agreed with her. Jealousy was poisoning his thoughts, the only way to rid them was to outdo his best friend. "Tomorrow morning."

"What?"

"Tomorrow morning, I'll teach you." He said in finality.

"What are you doing right now?" She asked.

Itachi looked at her, trying to decipher her hidden meaning as if it were a complex new language. "Nothing, I guess."

"Then you can teach me now." Temari smirked, "Then tomorrow when you planned to teach me, we can just relax."

"You don't have a bathing suit." He offered, trying to get out of swimming this instant.

"I'm wearing a sports bra and shorts, that will do." She said crossly.

"But I'm not wearing a bathing suit." Itachi squirmed uncomfortably.

Temari pointed up the hill, "Your house is right there. If you don't want to teach me just say so, I'll just go find Shisui."

The Uchiha imagined Temari and his best friend swimming in the lake, both wearing next to nothing. Him holding her afloat, having to touch her in order to direct her. It made his blood boil, and what made him even more angry was the fact she knew she was doing this to him! Or was she just that naive?

"I'll be back in a minute."

With that he disappeared and Temari chuckled to herself. _Itachi is so easily manipulated. Just mention Shisui outdoing him in some fashion and he literally jumps to beat him to it._

------

Another chapter, another short chapter. But hey it was longer than the last one :D


	7. Complications

Title: Learning to Love

Summary: Itachi is the Uchiha prodigy, and Temari is basically a warrior princess. Whoop dee doo. That doesn't mean they have to marry each other! But with two forceful fathers and a signed contract, their destinies are kaput. ItachiTemari.

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

--

_When love is not madness, it's not love.  
_

_~__Pedro Calderon de la Barca_

--

Itachi- 11

Temari-9

Chapter 7: Complications

"Temari you're going to drown if you keep flailing like that." Itachi growled lightly, his eye twitching uncontrollably. He had learned previously that every time he tried to touch Temari, he felt his palms get sweaty and the blood rushing to his face like a flash flood. So he kept away and tried to calmly instruct her.

The blonde glared at him, her face's color matched her mood. Red with fury. "You just stand there criticizing me! Actually teach me!"

The Uchiha waded through the water hesitantly, up to Temari. "Lay on your stomach." He demanded, and she did. Itachi breathed deeply calming his nerves and placed his hands on her stomach, holding her up. Barely containing his on the fritz hormones. "Now stroke your arms and legs like I showed you."

Temari did as she was told, she closed her eyes in concentration. She felt the water pull past her face, her body became heavy again when Itachi let go of her body leaving a tingling sensation where his hands once were.

"Go! Temari!" She heard Naruto yell.

She opened her eyes and noticed she was swimming out in the middle of the small lake. She smiled and kept swimming, she knew if she stopped she'd probably drown. Soon she was back at the shore, Itachi was still in the shallow water a small smile on his face as his eyes followed her. She stood there for a moment just staring at him, her heart fluttering like a bird in her chest. Temari jumped at Itachi, colliding with his chest hugging him with all her strength as they fell into water.

Itachi's upper body shot up out of the water gasping for air, while Temari still hugged him.

"I guess Kankuro was right." Gaara said stoically, watching his sister and Sasuke's brother.

Sasuke turned to the redhead, "What?"

"My brother says that Temari and Itachi are boyfriend and girlfriend." He answered.

Temari and Itachi both went rigid, and she jumped to her feet glaring at her brother. "He's not my boyfriend!"

----

The two men had been caught in pregnant silence for a while now, the only words spoken were the ones when the Uchiha elder greeted his company.

"I have heard rumors that the Uchiha's plan mutiny against Konoha." The Kazekage's gaze went to Fugaku Uchiha, waiting for the mans response.

The officer sighed, "It's true. I have stopped the rebellion in my clan, due to our arrangement. I did not tell them of Temari, but only that Itachi wishes to be Hokage and they will get their way when he is."

"Does your boy want that?" The robed man took a sip of his tea, placing it down on the table with a small clink.

Fukagu shook his head, "No, Itachi doesn't wish for anything but a simple life."

"Orochimaru has approached me with a proposition to take over Konoha." The Kazekage sighed removing his head dressing. "I was originally going to accept it, but declined when I remembered our deal as well. I am grateful that neither of us has taken to battle."

The Uchiha chuckled deeply, "I am glad I don't have to fight all of Suna in order to rule Konoha. But I guess, if my son does becomes Hokage then in a way we will rule."

"Great minds think a like." They both chuckled at this.

_I'm going to have to tell Orochimaru the deal is off._

_I better tell the clan to stop planning the take over._

-------

Kankuro was wandering around town, feeling quite lonely. His family had vanished, none bothering telling him where they were going.

"Figures." He growled, talking off the hood of his jumpsuit. The brunette was just wandering around aimlessly, nothing in the leaf village really sparked any interest within him. It was just really green and had a bunch of obnoxious smiling people. He stopped dead in his tracks, "Hottie."

A slim figured double bunned brunette was assalting a wooden dumby with kunai. Sweat was rolling down her face, and she breathed heavily. Kankuro just gulped. _Maybe this place isn't as crappy as I thought it was._

-------

"Are you going to speak to me?" Itachi asked. It had been several hours since the whole lake incident, and Temari was acting extremely hostile towards him. She wouldn't speak, smile, or even look his way. She'd just growl and go stomping away. Itachi didn't understand why he was following her, the way a baby duck would it's mother, while she force her way through the overcrowded streets, but he did. "Or are you just going to act like a child?"

Her head whipped back at him, like a viper striking at it's victim. "I _am_ a child. So are _you_!"

"Why is it every time you come to Konoha, you pick a fight with me?" Itachi said accusingly, grabbing onto her shoulder to stop her from rampaging off again.

"Don't touch me!" Temari smacked his hand away from her, "I don't pick fights! You start them!"

"Tell me how I started this one." He kept a level head, someone out of the two had to stay civilized. Itachi penetrating stare, made Temari look away from him. She hated feeling vulnerable like this, just a simple look made her feign from her resolve. "Temari?"

She just turned on her heels and ran away from him, but collided with something firm and fell back on her behind. She glared upwards, but her glare crumbled into her tearing up and her lip quivering. "Shisui."

"Hey princess," He squated down beside her, Itachi stopped running when they caught eyes. "what's wrong?"

She shook her head, trying to hold back all her emotions. Taking in all her training, emotions were death. "Nothing." She lied.

"Is Itachi being a dense idiot again?"

Temari scoffed, looking back watching Itachi staring at her, his face stoic as always. "Always."

Shisui offered the blonde a hand, she took it, and he hoisted her up. "Your father is looking for you, he says you'll be departing in a hour."

"But we weren't supposed to leave till tomorrow." Temari growled, "I guess I should get back to the embassy."

"I'll take you." Shisui offered, sparing a glance where his friend once stood. "What did he say to you?"

Her teal orbs looked downcast, "He didn't have to say anything."

_His face said it all. The disgusted look, when Gaara said we were dating. He thinks I'm... _Temari shook her head, clearing her thoughts. _I don't ever want to come back._

Shisui walked her home, waited for her to pack, and then escorted her to the gate where Kankuro and her father were waiting.

"Where's Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Itachi is getting him." Her father responded, "Here they come."

Temari didn't want to turn to see him, but she heard his light footsteps.

"Safe travels, Kazekage-sama." His voice held a strict professional tone.

The robed man nodded, and the four left the village. Temari walked the quickest of her family.

Shisui turned to his best friend, "So, she hates you."

Itachi grunted, "I don't even know what I did, girls are complicated."

"So are you my friend." The older boy smacked the prodigy on the back. "Y'know I might have to steal Temari from you. She's becoming quite a cutie."

Itachi glared at his taller friend, giving him the 'do it and die' look.

"Ahh!" Shisui yelled, looking panicked. "We have a meeting I forgot to tell you."

"Shisui your the idiot!"

-------

Ok, next chapter is Temari's Chunnin exams.


	8. Love and Hate

Title: Learning to Love

Summary: Itachi is the Uchiha prodigy, and Temari is basically a warrior princess. Whoop dee doo. That doesn't mean they have to marry each other! But with two forceful fathers and a signed contract, their destinies are kaput. ItachiTemari.

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

_The worst part about falling for your best friend is watching him fall for another girl._

Chapter 8: Love and Hate

Konoha no longer smelt like fresh grass or blooming flowers, the stench that filled the air was that of blood and disinfectant. Konoha was being used as a hospital for the war between Suna and Iwa, but the Earth Country had been abusing the hospitality beyond their agreement. None of Konoha's officials would say a word though, they didn't want to be sucked into the neverending bloodshed that had swallowed their allies. Despite the previous hostility to Iwa, Konoha had to abide the treaty they had drawn during the Great Shinobi Wars. The battle had strained all relations with the surrounding countries, thankfully no other territories were consumed in the mess.

The Sunan army never came to Konoha for treatments or to recover, because every man who fought in battle and didn't die went out the next day, despite his wounds. But from the reports, Suna hadn't lost many men, but then again they didn't have many to start with. It seemed as though Suna would win the battle, and would send Iwa running home with their tails between their legs. But Itachi knew better, his brain had gone through nearly all possible outcomes and outside influences that would affect the war, and Suna lost in most of his theories.

Itachi entered the academy, suppressing his distasteful growl at the fact that a ninja of his caliber was reduced to an academy instructor. He stood at the door of _his_ classroom, listening to the wild animals inside run rampant.

"Sit." He said walking casually into the room, and when he faced the class the children were all fixated in their seats. If it had been any other substitute, the fill in would have been amazed at the compliance of the students. But Itachi had that kind of effect on people. "Your sensei is ill, I will be replacing him in the mean time. What was your sensei teaching?"

"Uchiha-sama?" A pudgey boy upfront waved his arm in the air.

"Hn?"

"Sensei was teaching us about the other nations." He said with a confident smile, "He was asking who we thought would win the war, and why."

Itachi nodded appreciatively, it was always wise to inform the children of such important things. "Well how many believe Suna will win?" Half of the class raised their hands. "And Iwa?" The other half raised theirs. "Does anyone know how this war began?"

An overeager pigtailed girl, shot her hand up in the air. "My father tells me that a Suna genin cheated during the chuunin exams, and they tried to kill Iwa's genin to keep them quiet."

"No way!" Yelled a dark haired boy from the opposite side of the room. "I heard Iwa cheated!"

"There isn't any Suna ninja here, it's only Iwa ninja!" Wailed another, "So Suna has to be winning."

"Enough." Itachi said simply, seizing all arguments. "My friend was the Sunan genin in those rumors spreading around, and she rather die than humiliate herself by cheating. She is much to prideful, but the Iwa genin also didn't cheat."

"Then what happened?" The class almost demanded.

Itachi remembered the seven page letter that Temari wrote to him, a letter that pained him to recall. "Three years ago the chunin exams were held in Iwa, the village hidden in the rocks. Many of the teams had been eliminated in early rounds, only three teams made it out of the fifteen. One from Konoha, one from Iwa, and another from Suna..."

Temari walked into the coliseum, hordes of people screamed and cheered from the seats above them. Not many of them had made it to the final round, and even fewer had survived their previous obstacles. She was the only girl to make it past the written test, and she was made a target by the remaining teams. They believed that the team with the girl would be the easy one to attack and win, well that conclusion was horribly false. Only one of her teammates had made it into the last round, the other had failed to win the one on one fight. But it was getting dangerous now.

She was the last match, and according to rumor, her opponent was the Daiymo's son. He was beautiful; dark black hair, tanned skin, with emerald green eyes. But she'd have to hurt that pretty little face, and she did. Their battle ended in humiliating defeat, she wiped the floor with him. His brute strength was his only true skill, but he lacked in all other aspects. She should have felt victorious and accomplished, instead an eerie feeling washed over her. She turned toward the seating box where her father was, for the first time in her life, he was smiling at _her_. But the man behind him, Land of Earth's Daimyo, his eyes made the hairs on the back of her neck stand at salute.

Soulless onyx eyes, burning with unbridled hatred.

Temari had all but forgotten the man when her sensei and teammates parused around the city, feasting on delicasys and buying extravagent items. Both boys had been carried home by Baki, since they had fallen prey to a devilish drink, or that's what the drunk next to them had said. Needless to say they would be regretting it in the morning. Her father had visited and congradulated her, praising her skills and strenght. She had never felt more proud in her life than that single moment.

That night she awoke to the seemingly silent footsteps in her room, and the chill metal of a kunai to her throat. She opened her eyes to face her attacker, only to see the emerald ones of the boy she had beaten.

"You humiliated me." He repeated over and over to himself. "I will make you pay."

Temari couldn't breathe, the air built up in her chest waiting for the stroke that would end her breath forever. The last option was to hope that the pent up oxygen would escape into a bloodcurdling cry, which in return would sent rescuers to her aid. But that wasn't an option for Temari, she would take her death with grace and dignity. He pressed the blade harder against her olive skin, warm rivets of crimson spilt on the sheets.

"I'll make everyone you've ever cared about pay." He moved the blade from her neck. Temari whipped her head around, only to see the boy plunge a kunai into his stomach, narrowly missing his major organs. "If I die, my father will stop at nothing to destroy your pitiful village."

"...the boy survived, by the quick thinking of Miss. Sabaku. But the Rock Village failed to see the logic of the situation, and declared war on Suna." Itachi finished, his eyes scanning around the room at the children.

A little girl raised her hand silently, "What does this lady look like?"

"Uh-" Itachi was taken back by this question, but the more he thought of her looks it reminded him of how long it had been since he had last seen Temari. "I'm assuming by my calculations that she is roughly about five feet, five inches, as of now. A little under or over a hundred and thirty pounds."

"No, no, no." The child scolded, "What color hair, eyes, stuff like that."

Yet again, Itachi scanned through his brain, finding the right description. His body stiffened as he sensed a foriegn chakra near, he looked to the doorway and found the reasoning of the little girl's question. "She has dirty blonde hair, teal eyes, she's very beautiful."

"You were off by an inch, just so you know." She greeted with a smirk. "I never thought you would be the teaching type."

"Why are you here?" He asked masking all his treacherous emotions.

"Can't a girl visit her friends while waging war at the same time?" She chuckled full heartily, "Official business, I am stationed here for a week."

"What kind of-" Itachi stopped himself, remembering the thirty-two pairs of eyes on them. "We should finish this discussion after class. Class, now that you know the basis of the war, does it influence your decision?" Several bobbed and shook their heads, while the others shrugged. "How many have changed their mind, and have a valid reasoning with it?"

The class stared at their substitute with dumbstruck expressions, only a boy in the corner stood to answer. "Emotions fill a person and will effect a person greatly. I first thought Suna would win, because of how well they are doing so far but... Suna is fighting for their pride, pride leaves you cocky and it will only go so far. While Iwa is out for vengeance, they will not stop till eveyone is dead. By the way, Uchiha-sama, you might want to use smaller words when you speak."

"Noted." Itachi looked at the clock and saw that several hours had gone by, "Pack up your things, I'll allow you to leave ten minutes early."

He had never seen so many people so quickly all at once, it was like a mini war in the classroom. They shoved one another trying to obtain all of their belongings, threatening pain if they didn't move, and making the final mad dash to the door. It only took about half a minute for the children to escape, leaving just Temari and Itachi, alone.

"Now what 'offical buisness' brought you here?" He asked, his voice a little deeper and much more serious than earlier. His eyes traced her every step and graceful movement, she sat on the corner of the desk making the short lavender skirt ride up higher on her silky thick thighs. Her body was much more defined than her previous boyish figure, it seemed the past several years had morphed her into a full-fledged woman. An extremely beautiful woman.

"The big boys are discussing treaties, but the terms are unsettling and we will most likely resume fighting in a couple of weeks." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders dramatically, "So I am here playing peacemaker, which is more like a payed vacation of sorts since Konoha has no desire what-so-ever of getting mixed up in this war. Speaking of getting mixed up in things, your father canceled my arranged room and is making me sleep at your house, yet again."

"Ah, I see, and luckily for me I no longer live at home." He grabbed a candy wrapper off a desk, and then discarded it, mentally grumbling about not being the kid's maid. "I own my own apartment now, Shisui is my roommate as well."

Temari growled at his first comment, but chose to ignore it till later. "I don't know why I am surprised, after all you are eighteen, it's the perfect age to go out on your own. How did Sasuke take it? You were his life-line in that house."

"He said he hated me and never wanted to see me again." His monotone voice drawled out. "But now he seems fine, my father has spent more time training with him."

"That's good... Or at least I think it is." They were quiet for awhile, their eyes locked on each others. Neither blinked or moved, their breath steady and slow. Temari snapped out of the time stopping trance, "Your father also offered you up as my guide for the rest of my stay."

"I figured as much, especially since you're still here pestering me." Itachi smirked when she scowled, "I need to change, if that is alright?"

Temari slugged him in the arm as he passed her, "Whatever, you boys are all the same. Jerks."

"Good thing I am a man." His smirk grew even more.

Temari rolled her eyes, but chuckled lightly. They walked silently down the streets, when the streets were clear they kept a foot and a half distance between them, but when the hustling and bustling of busy bodies increased they walked arm touching arm, he often would guide her with a soft touch to her waist. She would usually clock someone for feeling so bold as to touch her intimately, but the warmth that the small gesture left made her heart pitter patter, just as it did all those years ago. Within a few minutes they were walking through an iron gate, into an apartment complex. He led her up several flights of stairs, muttering something about a broken elevator. The apartment itself was very well kept, considering that two boys lived in it, it was almost like a...

"Itachi is that you?" Came the soft moan from a distant room, a woman's voice. Itachi left her standing in the middle of the living room, traveling back toward where the voice came from. Temari could barely hear what they were saying, but could still make it out.

"Baby, I need you, come lay in bed with me."

"Not right now."

"Fine. But you have to make it up to me tonight... all night."

"I won't be here."

"You always do this to me. I won't let you leave until you at least give me a little something... can't we just have a quickie?"

Temari couldn't stomach it anymore, she quietly slipped out the front door the sounds of faint moans echoing in her ears. She tried to ignore the pain twisting in her gut, and the throbbing of her heart. She ran down the stairs, attempting to escape her nagging feelings. She imagined making a fatal trip, and her bones crunching and breaking with each tumble. No more pain, no more carnage and bloodshed, no more heart break. Before she knew it, she found herself shoving and pushing through the market place, till she collided full on with an warm body.

"Temari?"

She looked up to see the smiling face of her old friend, he had grown so much taller than the last time she had seen him. "Shisui..."

"What are you doing here?" He looked around, searching for her no where to be seen guide. He grabbed her hand, "Lets go somewhere else."

With the blink of an eye, they were standing on a grassy hill secluded from a wandering eye. Temari wasn't expecting Shisui to transport them there, but she was grateful that she wouldn't have to put up with the masses.

"So now," Shisui sat down, his eyes never leaving her. "why are you here, and wandering around town alone?"

She sat beside him, pulling her knees to her chest. "Official business, and I did have a guide."

"Well who are they? I will report them to the Hokage for leaving you alone like that." He scowled at the sheer thought of Temari winding up in the wrong part of town and something awful happening to her on his watch.

Temari shook her head, "I left him, so it's alright."

Shisui took in the stolid expression on her face, she was trying to hard to hide her feelings and some powerful feelings at that. "It was Itachi, huh?"

"How did you..."

"I can tell these kind of things, it's part of my training." He sighed wrapping an arm around her shoulders, hoping to comfort her in some fashion. "What did he do this time?"

She chuckled at him, "What they don't teach that in training?"

"No, they would never be able to have a class on deciphering Itachi. Everyone would fail it."

"We went to the apartment." She said solemnly.

"Akaiko." Shisui grunted, mentally scolding himself for not realizing it sooner.

"They were having sex, while I was in the apartment." She shook her head of the visual image, "How can you live under the same roof as them?"

"Earplugs and patience, both very convenient for me." They were quiet for a moment, just lost in their own thought. The only sound was the rustling of the trees and the splashes of a far off creek. "You know, I was in love with Akaiko..." Shisui barely whispered. Temari could only gape at her friend, in shock and with sorrow. "We dated for several months, until I moved in with Itachi. Next thing I knew they were together. I was so angry, I actually wanted to kill Itachi for taking her away and making me hurt so much. When I finally confronted him all he had to say was if she really loved me, then she wouldn't have been with him. And like always Itachi was right."

"But how could he do that, knowing how much you loved her?" Temari growled, feeling even more hatred rage within her chest.

"Itachi has never had that kind of love." Shisui said with a sad chuckle, "He knows it is immoral, but would never be able to relate with that kind of heartbreak. Except if some man were to take you away from him."

"Me?" Temari questioned.

This was obviously funny for him because he laughed so hard it brought tears to his eyes, it took a few minutes before he was able to regain his composure. "You've never seen how Itachi looks at you, have you? Or how he seems ten times happier when you're in the room? You honestly don't see him smile like a bafoon when you're around?"

"Itachi does not smile like a bafoon," Temari snapped, but softly continued. "but he does smile more..."

"The summer before I met you, Itachi wouldn't shut up about you, and when I met you, you were exactly as he had said." Shisui smiled, giving her a sidelong glance. "Smart, nice, highstrung, and beautiful."

Temari did her best to hide the blush creeping on her face, but abolished all good thoughts of Itachi. "That was puppy love, he has obviously moved on. I'm just sorry that it was your girl he stole."

"In a way I'm glad that he took her, it lets me know that she wasn't the one, and the right girl is still out there." Shisui pulled her curvy frame closer to his side, "She might be right next to me for all I know, but you're too much like a sister to me. That would be kind of gross."

"Oh thanks, so now I'm gross!" She yelled at him, giving a glare that would strike fear and even possible pain. "Wait, I think I'm on to something. Do you think you could pretend to be my date tonight?"

"Why?"

"To see if your theory is correct." Temari smirked ingeniously, "To see if Itachi really would be angry if I was with someone else."

**A/N: Dun dun dun... It's obvious that Temari's plan isn't going to fair the way she planned, so you'll have to wait and see. I'm sorry I don't post more often, between work and school I'm beat. But here you go, I hope to update within the next couple of weeks.**


	9. Whiskey Kisses

Title: Learning to Love

Summary: Itachi is the Uchiha prodigy, and Temari is basically a warrior princess. Whoop dee doo. That doesn't mean they have to marry each other! But with two forceful fathers and a signed contract, their destinies are kaput. ItachiTemari.

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

_"Meeting you was fate, __becoming your friend was a choice, __but falling in love with you I had no control over."_

Chapter 9: Whiskey Kisses

Shisui- 20

Itachi- 18

Temari-15

Itachi entered his bedroom, trying to maneuver around the heaps of discarded clothes strewn about. He hated when his room was like this, and it was usually like this because of his more heated nights with his rather irritating live-in girlfriend. He threw off his shirt and replaced it with another, and quickly changed into a pair of matching pants.

"Baby, I need you, come lay in bed with me." Her whiny voice called out to him. He looked over to her, she was stark naked and issuing him closer with a seductive thin finger. Most men would probably loose their minds at the sheer sight, but it had little to no effect on him. His mind drifted off to the girl who was standing in the living room, Temari... He wondered if would be able to reserve himself if she had been in his bed. Probably not.

"Not right now." He managed to say, trying to erase the erotic picture of the blonde in his head.

"Fine." She pouted, but stuck out lip turned into a devilish smirk. "But you have to make it up to me tonight... all night."

"I won't be here." He was getting quite tired of her insistence, he had better things to do then have a sex fest in his bedroom.

"You always do this to me." She stood up on the bed, and forcefully grabbed him by his black long sleeve shirt. "I won't let you leave until you at least give me a little something... can't we just have a quickie?"

She didn't give him any time to respond before she attacked his mouth with her own, she moaned out loud at the pure ecstasy his mouth and presence did to her. But her enjoyment was short lived when Itachi pushed her back onto the bed.

"Don't forget about having drinks tonight." Itachi slammed the door to the bedroom, he looked towards the couch but there was no Temari. He peeked around the corner to see if she had used the restroom, then to the kitchen but she was still no where to be seen. Itachi opened the door and looked towards the gate, just a little past a blond ran into the crowd of people. Without a second thought he jumped down from the balcony, landing with the finesse that was expected of him. It wasn't difficult to follow her, partially because she wasn't trying to hide from anyone, but also because she had an intense chakra that would be noticeable by most ninja.

He was within a few yards of her, when her chakra had dissapated. Itachi looked through the crowd and saw his best friend holding his blonde, Shisui was smiling like his usual self until his eyes looked up and they met eyes. Then they were gone.

Itachi didn't bother try following Shisui's chakra trail, his best friend may act like a doofus but nearly equalled his own intelligence, the trail would most likely end him in the middle of nowhere. He'd have to look for them the old fashion way, by looking, and even then he might be able to find them. Shisui could have transported them all the way over to the Land of Snow, for all he knew. It was literally trying to find a need in a hay stack.

_Damn woman, why did you have to go run off? _He asked himself silently, walking aimlessly around town. _Oh well, Shisui will probably end up dragging you to the bar tonight anyways. But still... why did he look at me like that? It's not like I've done him wrong. Perhaps he is still upset because of Akaiko, no Shisui would not act so childish over some sleazy woman. _

The Uchiha prodigy wandered around, taking in the city and all of its glory, it was rare that he would get a peaceful day off like this and he was going to enjoy it to its fullest. That meant avoiding his apartment and Tsunade.

_What is wrong with Temari? I haven't seen her in seven years, and she runs away when we finally get to spend time with each other. She is so beautiful now, she makes my heart throb still, like when we were kids. But she doesn't return my feelings, the look in her eyes is so different when my 'fan' girls look at me, and they say they love me. But I believe I love Temari, but I also don't foam at the mouth or have hearts in my eyes when I see her. What a difficult feeling this love is._

After an hour of walking aimlessly through the city, Itachi made his way to the bar. He looked around trying to spot any of his compainions, but there was no one. He sat down, and ordered a drink. He hated drinking, it just reminded him of his father stumbling into the house after a night out with his 'buddies'. The amber liquid scorched his throat and settled into his stomach. As soon as he finished a glass he would tell himself how much he hated it, and then order another.

Itachi was on his fifth or sixth glass, when Akaiko strolled in. She draped her body around him, every single limb was touching him in some fashion. He was on his tenth glass when Shisui and Temari waltzed in, by then Itachi had a thick glaze covering his eyes, and all he could do was stare broodingly at his whiskey. No one had bothered in talking with him, his blonde and his best friend were chatting away, and his lover was kissing away at his neck. He imagined it was Temari loving his body, he knew that she wouldn't be gentle or shy, she would be: fiery, passionate, and dominate. Their love making would be a constant battle till the very end, he always enjoyed a good fight.

"Itachi?" Temari asked, her face scrunched up in anger and worry. He looked towards her, seeing that Shisui had his arm wrapped around her waist. "I've been calling you for five minutes. We are leaving, and don't worry about escorting me tomorrow, Shisui said he will do it."

Itachi nodded, still processing her words. "Hn."

Temari muttered something incomprehensible while walking toward the door. Itachi's sullen eyes never left her, he wanted more than anything to try to talk with her; to walk her home, to take her out on the town, to show her he wasn't just a stick in the mud. But it wasn't in his nature, and he would watch her walk away with a man who could. Shisui opened the door, but as the blonde exited through, the older Uchiha wrapped his arm around her pulling Temari closer until their lips met for a chaste but meaningful kiss, and they walked out.

Temari walked arm and arm with Shisui, her lips still tingling from his kiss. It felt more strange than good, she would have never guessed that Shisui would have kissed her before Itachi. She looked back at the bar hoping that he would come running after her, trying to whisk her away, but that wasn't Itachi forte. He would never express his feelings for her, not even if she took pliers to his finger nails.

"Thanks for playing along." She was crossing the bridge, noting that the full moon in Konoha was so much more beautiful here than in Suna, when Shisui stopped dead his tracks. "What is it?"

"I know I said earlier that I thought the idea of me and you would be gross, but," Shisui grabbed her by her upper arms, "that kiss... it was amazing..." He trailed off his lips growing dangerously closer to her own.

"Shisui, no, I-" The bridge shook with a tremendous force, and within a second Temari found herself on the ground holding her bleeding arm. She pulled chucks of wood from her arm, looking up to see that the railing where the were standing was floating down the river. She jumped to her feet, automatically seeing two men fighting knee deep of water. Both of their eyes blood red. Itachi had forced Shisui under the water where he was thrashing for air. "Itachi! Stop!"

"How could you!" Itachi yelled at the man under him, "You know I love her! Why would you do this to me! We're friends! Brothers!"

Shisui stopped struggling, his arms falling from Itachi's arms and into the water. Itachi heard Temari screaming at him to let go, but he couldn't, his entire body was engulfed in a pulsating throb of raw power. He could literally feel his sharigan mutating, it was a force far beyond his capabilities. A sharp pain struck the side of his face, leaving a metallic ring in his ear. He found himself laying on his side watching Temari throwing her fan to the floor to retrieve Shisui from the icy river. He felt a pang in his chest when she touched her lips to his, trying to make him breathe, and he did. Shisui rolled over coughing up the swallowed water, and Temari fell to her hands and knees in relief. And Itachi's world went dark.

His eyes batted open, the harsh light blinded his sight and the stark walls were an eyesore. Itachi sat up feeling a massive headache on the side of his head.

Someone coughed rather loudly, Itachi looked over at his best friend and was greeted with a ragged smile, "I guess this proves that you are stronger than me, you ass."

"I acted irrationally," Itachi scowled running his hand through his bangs. "I let my emotions take over, it was foolish. I wanted to hurt you, I needed you to feel the pain you caused me... all because you kissed a woman I have no claim to."

"Hurts doesn't it?" Shisui sighed looking up at the the popcorn ceiling, "Except Akaiko was mine... But you don't know about love Itachi, because the only person you love is yourself."

"Will you two stop it." Temari growled, "You're acting like children." Temari sat up from the green suede couch, her hair was in disarray and clothes wrinkled. But what caught Itachi's eye was the sling her arm was in. "Shisui you deserve a hell of a lot more then that dumb slut, so stop your bitching and moaning about Itachi stealing her away. Itachi you're an ass, you ensue a relationship with your best friend's girl and then proceed to screw her while I'm in the apartment. What is wrong with you two? I thought my life was fucked up!"

Itachi cleared his throat, "In my defense I wasn't fornicating with Akaiko, she jumped me."

"Yeah, I'm sure, that's what they all say." She scoffed, her free hand going straight to her wide hips. "How dumb do you take me for?"

"Very minimal actually," Itachi said getting to his feet, his composure completely in one piece. "and because of that I believe that you can see that the 'dumb slut', as you say it, would behave in such a manner."

Temari rubbed her temples, "How many times must I tell you? You are eighteen, not forty or sixty, so talk like a normal human being."

"That is the first time in that exact wording actually. But you have mentioned something on those lines on numerous occasions." A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Hello?" Shisui waved his hands around, "Can we get back to the fact that Itachi tried to kill me?"

"Why did you do that?" Temari glared at the obsidian haired man.

Itachi pocketed his hands and began to walk away. "You wouldn't comprehend my reasoning."

"I'm not asking you to reveal the skeletons in your closet! Why can't you just say it..." The last part she barely whispered, it was that fraction of a second pause in his step that gave away his intent. But he still ignored her and made his way into the hallway. "You can't leave yet! Itachi! Damn it!"

"For a genius, he isn't all that smart in the ladies department." Shisui smirked, patting Temari's hand which was resting now on his bed. "Thanks for staying."

"It was only overnight." She said as if it weren't a big deal, "But I must say, that was by far the most comfy hospital couch I have ever had the privilege of sleeping on. And that's saying something, because I have spent the night on more than my fair share."

So there they stayed for the next five hours, under the hawk eye surveillance of the busty Hokage herself. Itachi didn't return, but instead his father came and gathered Temari, despite her protests. That's the thing with Uchiha's, you can't say no to them because they either blatantly ignore you or they give you a sour look and then throw you over their shoulder like a barbarian. Temari decided the latter, being the 'lady' that she is.

She waisted no time in locking herself into the guest room, throwing herself on the bed and falling asleep. That night she swore that she saw Itachi in her room, but then again hell would freeze over before Itachi did something so kind, or creepy.

**A/N: Another chapter, and you guys thought Itachi was an ass, well he kind of is.**


End file.
